14 Days Without Isis beta
by Debliss
Summary: What happens when Malik, Bakura, and Rishid are left alone in Japan for two weeks.
1. She's Gone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh but I will have my own story someday muahahahaha!  
  
AN: Ok this is just the old story with a few changes in dialog and spelling and grammar corrections.  
  
Malik sat on the couch next to Rishid watching his sister run around the apartment gathering things for her trip. Her museum exhibit was moving to France and her plane left in two hours.  
  
"Ok lets see plain ticket check, suit cases check, jacket check."  
  
"You know Isis, this is the tenth time you've done the whole checklist thing."  
  
"I know Malik, but I just don't want to forget anything."  
  
"Now I'll be gone for two weeks, we're a little short on food so you might want to go shopping, and try not to blow anything up while I'm gone."  
  
Isis then grabs her things and walks out the door to her waiting limo with Malik right behind her. Turning around she yells, "One more thing, don't touch anything that belongs to me, and stay out of my room or I'll kill you!"  
  
After this she smiled sweetly and climbed into the limo. Malik waved goodbye and walked back into the apartment and sat back down.  
  
"She gone?" Rishid asked.  
  
"Yep, two weeks without her, you excided?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Hmmmm, well I know I am. Hey, are you hungry?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Right, I'll go make us something to eat."  
  
Malik got up and headed to the kitchen  
  
"Holy shit!!!!!! What happened to all the food!?"  
  
Startled by the outburst Rishid got up and went to go check on Malik.  
  
"Malik what's going on in..."  
  
Before he could get the last word out he saw Malik staring at a completely empty refrigerator.  
  
"Well Isis said we would have to go shopping."  
  
"I know, she said shopping not refill our entire food supply." Malik wined looking like an a banned puppy.  
  
"Well if it makes you feel any better I saw Isis hiding cookies in the upper cabinet."  
  
Malik opened the upper cabinet but instead of finding yummy cookies he found a mess. The cabinet was full of empty boxes that once held cookies and other foods, all ripped open and covered in teeth marks."  
  
"Beautiful, just beautiful, you think Isis has been hiding something from us?"  
  
"Doubt it, she's never really liked animals."  
  
"Whatever, any ways I'm going call to Bakura, see if he wants to go buy a car with me."  
  
"Buy a WHAT?!"  
  
"Oh don't worry Rishid your welcome to come if you want."  
  
"That's not what I meant Malik, I mean what's up with you all of a sudden deciding to buy a car."  
  
"Well Isis has been spending most of her time trying to find a insurance policy and finally found one, so now I'll buy the car."  
  
"Still not convinced."  
  
"Ok it's ether we go shopping in a car or on a bus."  
  
"A car definitely."  
  
"I thought so." Malik said smiling while dialing Bakura's phone number.  
  
"Yah" Bakura said sounding like he just woke up.  
  
"Hey Bakura it Malik."  
  
"Oh hey Malik, what's gone on?"  
  
"Me and Rishid are going to buy a car want to come?"  
  
"You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"No seriously. Do you want to come or not?"  
  
"Okay I'll go, were should we meet?"  
  
"The dealership on Tumoko Street. See ya." Malik said then hung up the phone.  
  
"Well everything's set Rishid grab your jacket"  
  
"Alright" he said.  
  
Then they both headed out the door. 


	2. Buying a Car

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh but I will have my own story someday muahahahaha!  
  
After a long and tiring walk Malik and Rishid finally made it to the car dealership.  
  
"Man I hate walking."  
  
"Well we wouldn't have to be walking if you would ride your motorcycle and forget about the car."  
  
"No way am I getting a car. Besides we have to go grocery shopping remember, so if I did ride my motorcycle their would be no were to put the food."  
  
"I guess your right."  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
Malik soon spotted Bakura waiting in the parking lot and ran over to him.  
  
"Hay Bakura."  
  
"Hay Malik, now what's all this about getting a car?"  
  
"Well Rishid has been bothering me about not having his own mode of transportation so we decided to get him a car."  
  
"That's not true Malik." Rishid said.  
  
"Neither is anything else I say but you all still believe me."  
  
Malik said as they walk into the dealership where they were confronted by a sales clerk.  
  
"Good morning gentlemen welcome to RCC motors, what type of car would you be interested in to day?"  
  
Bakura: "Something fast."  
  
Malik: "Something sexy."  
  
Rishid: "Something cheap."  
  
"Ok, let's just move out into the car lot and see what we can find."  
  
Once they got to the parking lot the salesmen took them over to a line of different cars that looked like they would be driven by either pimps or soccer-moms.  
  
"Ok right here we have a F90, one of our more..."  
  
"Enough talk how much does it cost?"  
  
"Rishid!"  
  
"It's ok, it's ok, the man has a good point, and they start at $32,000."  
  
"No way"  
  
"You know Rishid you sure have developed a good habit of saying no."  
  
"Actually Bakura I agree with Rishid. It's a little big and how will I possibly manage to get a date driving that?"  
  
"Well how about a F42, those are $18,000."  
  
"Still too much."  
  
"How about a RX10 for $10,000."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh for crying out loud Rishid, pick one!"  
  
"Ok RX10 it is."  
  
"All right the RX10's are parked over there. Let me know when you pick one I'll be right back."  
  
Malik, Bakura, and an unhappy Rishid walked over to the car sand glanced at them. When a man walked by a bumped Malik into the hood of a car.  
  
"Hay watch where your going dumb ass!"  
  
And that when Malik noticed that the man was wearing a hot pink jumpsuit.  
  
"You got a problem girly?"  
  
"No, just wondering who the hell let you walk out the house wearing that?"  
  
"My mom did what's it to ya?"  
  
The man still lived with his mother.  
  
Malik was speechless, Rishid was shocked, and Bakura fell into a fit of laughter. Malik tried to open his mouth and say something but decided against it and went back looking at the cars.  
  
The poorly dressed jerk the pushed Malik into the car making him hit the ground hard and that's when Bakura stopped laughing.  
  
Malik then got up brushed himself off and turned to the man, and with lightning speed tackled the man and began punching him in the face with Bakura cheering.  
  
"Alright Malik, kick his ass!"  
  
And for once, Rishid didn't try to stop him. However they all failed to see the salesmen returning.  
  
"How dare you push me into that car like you were raised by a bunch a monkeys. Oh you are soooooo lucky that I left my Millennium Rod at home or you would be one hell of a dead basterd you piece a..."  
  
"Young man what are you doing?!"  
  
Malik looks up to see the very angry salesmen with his hands on his hips like a teacher who just caught you making a spit-ball.  
  
"Nothing." Malik mumbled.  
  
"That's it, I'm going to have to ask you all to leave."  
  
"Fine, his jumpsuit was hurting my eyes anyway." Malik said while getting off the unconscious man, and leaving the dealer ship.  
  
They all walked home in silence when Rishid saw a sign on someone's lawn reading.  
  
1946 Plymouth Coupe for sale only $3,000  
  
"A hot rod, man those things are ugly."  
  
"What did you just say?" Bakura asked in confusion.  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
"Yes you did, I heard you say something about ugly rods."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"What ever you say Bakura."  
  
"Hey I remember, you said hot rods are ugly, what ever those are."  
  
"Did I? I don't remember saying...hey where's Malik?" And after say that Malik came running out of some strangers backyard waving two keys in the air.  
  
"Oh no, Malik please tell me you didn't buy a car."  
  
"Ok, I didn't buy a car."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I bought a HOT ROD!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Come on Rishid you heard what I said."  
  
"But Malik, why a hot rod." Rishid said putting his hands to his head.  
  
"Because we needed a car and now we have one, it's not the best thing in the world but it'll look so much better when I'm in it."  
  
"I still think their ugly."  
  
"Well I don't remember asking you."  
  
"But didn't you tell me on the phone you wanted a convertible?" asked Bakura  
  
"Yeah well he said that he would take the top for me."  
  
"He who?" asked an annoyed Rishid  
  
"The man who sold it to me. His name was Robert something but remember that he only had one ear."  
  
"For the sake of my sanity I'm going to ignore that last comment, and how may I ask is he going to take the top off without damaging the rest of the car?" asked Rishid  
  
"I don't know, but I already paid for the car so it's his problem now. By the way he said we can pick it tomorrow. Now let go home I'm tired."  
  
"One more thing mister I-buy-cars-to-make-myself-look-sexy? What are we going to do about our food problem?"  
  
"Um, anyone up for take-out?"  
  
So what do you think of this chapter? Let me know and REVIEW. 


	3. Shopping for Food

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh but I will have my own story someday muahahahaha!  
  
Bakura laid on the couch sound a sleep after Malik had begged Rishid to let him stay the night before. He showed no signs of waking up until a dark shadow crept up behind him with a spoon in one hand and a pot in the other slowly moving toward Bakura's ear then...  
  
Bang bang bang bang bang!  
  
"BAKURA WAKE UP!"  
  
Bakura shot up with eyes as red as Mars looked and around trying to find out where the ear shattering sound came from. When his eyes soon came to rest on a grinning Malik.  
  
"Boy you really aren't a morning person are you Bakura." Malik said trying to suppress a laugh  
  
"Malik I'm going to give you to the count of one to get out of my face." He said in a very dark tone.  
  
"But Bakura..."  
  
"ONE!"  
  
Bakura yelled as he jumped at Malik, but due to Malik's fast thinking he missed him by a mile and landed flat on his face.  
  
"Ha ha ha, man maybe I should have let you sleep a little longer." Malik laughed.  
  
"You're DEAD!"  
  
A furious Bakura got up and dashed after Malik who dropped the spoon and pot while running for his life. Malik throw obstacles in Bakura's way trying to shake him off his tail but nothing seemed to work.  
  
After hearing all the ruckus Rishid walked out of his room to see Bakura jump in the air and land on top of Malik.  
  
"I don't even want to know." He said as he made his way to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast when he remembered they were out of food.  
  
"Hey Malik, Bakura, cut it out and get dressed, we're going to the store to get some food."  
  
"Alright fine." Malik said pushing Bakura off of him.  
  
"By the way I will be making you two fix that hole."  
  
"What hole?" Malik asked  
  
Rishid sighed as he walked over to the wall next to the next to the couch, and pointed to a small hole all the way at the bottom of the wall.  
  
"This hole."  
  
"We didn't do that." Bakura said in their defense.  
  
"Oh ok, so I suppose the mystical hole fairy put it their." Rishid said sarcastically.  
  
"Well I suppose it did because we didn't." Bakura said getting very tired of this argument.  
  
"All right! We didn't do it, but hole fairy did, can we go now?" Malik said starting to get a little hungry.  
  
"Fine, I'll go take a shower." Bakura said as he walked out of the room throwing a glair at Rishid.  
  
After Bakura took his shower they all spent another fifteen minutes arguing over who got to drive, which Malik won due to his trusty Millennium Rod, Leaving Bakura to sit in the back seat and Rishid to ride shot-gun. It was a quite ride till Bakura decided to break the silence.  
  
"Hey Malik turn on some music."  
  
"Ignore him Malik he just wants to boss you around." Rishid said not wanting to hear Bakura's voice.  
  
"No you just don't want me to get my way." said Bakura  
  
"Yeah, that's about right." said Rishid smirking.  
  
Having about enough of Rishid Bakura practicality stood up in the moving vehicle and yelled.  
  
"Malik would you ignore this bald idiot and turn on some music!  
  
"Bakura sit down I'm trying to drive!" Malik yell after Bakura's outburst caused him to run a stop sign.  
  
"Man, I thought I told you to put your seatbelt on before we left."  
  
"How the heck am I supposed to know what that is." asked Bakura  
  
"It's the belt hooked on to the seat moron." Rishid answered  
  
"Rishid don't start me again, I'll throw you heard first out of this car." Bakura said buckling his seat belt.  
  
"Oh really, well lets see you do it."  
  
"Rishid shut up." Malik said before another fight could break out.  
  
"You know Malik, it's bad enough that I have to set in the back seat like I'm a little kid, can I add lest get a little music ...please?" Bakura said in the sweetest voice he could come up with.  
  
"Awwwww, how can I say no to that." Malik said as he flipped through the radio and stopped on a hard rock station.  
  
"Oh come on the wuss uses his little wussy voice and he automatically gets his way?" Rishid asked.  
  
"Yes, I don't hear you using a sweet voice, and don't try to ether you'll just be giving us a reason to laugh at you." Malik said already trying not to laugh.  
  
"I hate you both." Rishid mumbled.  
  
"Aww you don't mean that." Said Bakura  
  
After a few more minutes of driving they finally made it to the store. They walked inside and tried not to do anything that would draw attention to them not wanting a repeat of what happened at the car dealership.  
  
"Ok I want this to be a short trip because I'm really hungry so we'll split up. I'll get the breakfast food, Bakura you do lunch, Rishid will handle dinner, and we'll meet back here in fifteen minutes"  
  
After that they all went their sprat ways, and of course Bakura headed straight for the junk food.  
  
"Hmmm ok lets see, we'll need pizza, chips, hotdogs, cookies, ice cream, and soda.  
  
While he was trying to decided what type of soda to get an old lady and here teenage grandson walked up to him.  
  
"Well hello their son, may I please ask what your going to do with all that food?"  
  
"Well hello their miss, may I please ask you to mind your own business." Bakura said obviously not on the mood for old people at the moment.  
  
"Hey dude respect your elders!" yelled the teen trying to start a fight.  
  
"Oh so I'm supposed to RESPECT my elders, well..." Bakura then grabbed a two liter bottle of soda off the shelf and hit the boy over the head with it knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Help! Help! Were being attacked!" yelled that lady.  
  
"No no no shhhh!" Bakura said trying to keep the lady quite, but seeing that it wasn't working he ripped open a box of cookies and stuffed one in her mouth.  
  
Looking up he saw the security guards coming his way, he then picked up his food grabbed a random bottle of soda and ran to where he was suppose to meet the others. As soon as he saw Malik he dumped his food into Malik's cart then headed for the exit shouting  
  
"Lookingforsodahitboyladyyellingsecurityonmytaleseeyouatthecar!"  
  
After watching Bakura run out of the store Malik thought for a second then said to Rishid.  
  
"So, did you catch any of that."  
  
"Not a word." Rishid said.  
  
"Well better go ring these up."  
  
Mean while Bakura was running through the parking lot trying ditch the guards but couldn't.  
  
"These guys remind me of the guards at Duelist Kingdom." Suddenly he had an idea.  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out his deck, grabbed a Morphing Jar, then ran behind the store. Like true idiots the guards followed and as soon as they were behind the store Bakura activated the card then a demon jumped out at them leaving nothing in their place but some smoking badges.  
  
He then ran back into the parking lot and hid in the back seat of their car waiting for Malik and Rishid to return. When they did they put the grocery in the trunk and got in the car. Malik turned and saw Bakura scrunched in the little bit of floor between the front and backset.  
  
"Bakura should I even ask you what happened back there?"  
  
"Please don't." said a tired Bakura  
  
"Alright, hey Rishid how much money do we have left?"  
  
"Well counting the car you brought, the extra cost of having the roof removed that you failed to tell us about"  
  
"He didn't say anything about an extra fee when I brought it." Malik through in.  
  
"And the coast of the food we have exactly ten yen."  
  
"Crap, well that's another days adventure, but for now we'll just go home."  
  
And they did. 


	4. Food Snatcher

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh but I will have my own story someday muahahahaha!  
  
Malik finally pulled into the drive way after a long drive home listening to Bakura and Rishid fight.  
  
"Would you two shut up and help me with the groceries." Malik said opening the trunk.  
  
"Alright you don't have to yell." Bakura said.  
  
After they got all the food into the apartment Malik hung up his jacket and headed for his room.  
  
"Now both of you can put away the food, I'm going to go take a nap."  
  
"That's not fair what work have you done." Bakura asked.  
  
"Well listening to you two all day for one." Malik said while closing his door.  
  
"Man that shouldn't count." Bakura said putting away some milk  
  
"I guess we have been fighting a lot." Rishid said.  
  
"Only because you always start the fight." Bakura said taking some of the old empty boxes out of a cabaret.  
  
"I think you've inhaled too many car fumes because you're the one who's always starting fights." Rishid said  
  
"No it's you, get it right jerk." Bakura said throwing a box of rice at Rishid.  
  
"Hay quit throwing stuff!" Rishid yelled at throwing an apple at Bakura's head.  
  
"Make me." Bakura said throwing muffins at him  
  
Now Rishid was pissed, he snatched a jar of pasta sauce form one of the bags.  
  
"Those muffins were for dinner!" He yelled as sloshed it in Bakura's hair.  
  
"Ok, that's it!" Bakura jumped at Rishid punching him in the ribs.  
  
"Ahhhhh cut it out!" Rishid grabbed a bottle of mustard and aimed it at Bakura's face.  
  
Bakura saw it coming and dunked, Rishid then ended up spraying mustard all over Malik's face and hair.  
  
"Mailk!? Where did you come from?" asked a very embarrassed Rishid.  
  
"From my bedroom, and too think I was going to invite you guys to a movie." said Malik wiping off his face and hair with a damp cloth.  
  
"Malik I'm real sorry, but it was Bakura's fault." Rishid said  
  
"Hey don't blame your stupidity on me."  
  
"Well if you ask me it's both your fault. Now move so I can get some cookies." Malik said as he reached into a shelf for some cookies, but instead found something large and furry.  
  
"What the hell." Malik pulled out his hand to see a large mouse.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Malik throw it in the air and it landed who knows where.  
  
"Ahhhhh, get off it's touching my skin!!!!!" Malik yelled as he ran and jumped throw the apartment.  
  
"Malik come down it was just a mouse, you're acting like you've never seen one before. Said Bakura.  
  
"No I've seen one before just never touched one with my bare hands." Malik said after calming down.  
  
"Did anyone see were it landed." Rishid said searching the floor.  
  
"I don't know and I don't care." Malik said sitting on the couch and pulling up his feet.  
  
"You know I can't help but feel like we should have seen this coming. The ripped up boxes of food, the hole the wall." said Rishid pacing.  
  
"So what do we do about?" asked Bakura.  
  
"We could always set traps." said Malik  
  
"Right I'll go get some." Rishid said.  
  
"I guess the smart thing to do would be to wait for Rishid to put up the traps, then go to sleep after all it is 8:00. As for me, I'm going to wash this sauce." Bakura said.  
  
"Wait you can't do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't want to be left alone in here."  
  
"Ok Malik call me crazy, but I think you're afraid of mice." said Bakura.  
  
"You have no proof of that." said Malik turning his head.  
  
"Got the traps." said Rishid as he walked back in to the room.  
  
"Good put them up so we can go to sleep"  
  
"I'm not going to sleep while that thing is in here." said Malik crossing his arms.  
  
"Why not?" asked Rishid.  
  
"Because he's afraid of mice."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"You are too."  
  
"Would you to cut it out if Malik's afraid of mice that his business." said Rishid.  
  
"I'M NOT AFRAID OF MICE!" yelled Malik.  
  
"Ok then why don't you prove it? When we catch the mouse you have to grab it with your bare hands and hold it for 30 seconds." said Bakura.  
  
"Fine, but you two have to do something for me first." said Malik.  
  
"And what's that?" asked Rishid.  
  
"You have too stay up with me because I'm not going to sleep." said Malik.  
  
"Fine we'll stay up you, wuss." mumbled Bakura.  
  
Bakura and Malik each took there turn washing thirehair, then found a way to amuse themselves for the night.  
  
"Got any three's."  
  
"Go fish."  
  
"Ok Malik that's the fifth time you've told me to go fish, are you cheating?" asked Bakura.  
  
"No, you just won't stop asking me for three's." said Malik.  
  
"That's because I know you have one." said Bakura.  
  
"NO I DON'T, WE'VE BEEN THROW THIS ALREADY!" yelled Malik.  
  
"Maybe we should watch TV?" said Rishid.  
  
"And watch what it's two in the morning." said Malik.  
  
"Hey wait minute guys what's that noise?" asked Bakura  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened.  
  
"It's coming from the kitchen, bet it's the mouse." said Malik  
  
"Ok we need a plain to catch this thing." Bakura said.  
  
"I'll go in there with a box, and put the mouse in side, then Bakura will smash it with a bat, Malik you go keep an eye on them till we're ready." Rishid planed.  
  
Malik creped to the kitchen and peeked inside.  
  
"There's two. He whispered.  
  
"What?" asked Rishid.  
  
"I see two mice." said Malik  
  
"No problem we'll keep the plain just add another mouse to it." Bakura said taking a few practice swings with the bat.  
  
"Your right let's do it." Rishid said picking up the box.  
  
He slowly crepe into the kitchen toward the mouse then grabbed them both by the tail and throw them in the box .  
  
"Ok Bakura smash it."  
  
Bakura lifted the bat when the lights cut off.  
  
POW!  
  
"Malik what are you doing turn back on the lights!" yelled Bakura  
  
"Sorry I was just trying to add a more dramatic affect." He said turning on the lights  
  
They both looked down to see an unconscious Rishid with a large lump on his head.  
  
"How come whenever we try to do something that seems harmless, someone ends up unconscious?" asked Malik.  
  
"Forget him Malik the mice!. Bakura yelled as one of the mice climbed out of the box. Bakura closed the box before the second could escape then went after the first.  
  
"No Bakura don't smash it."  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Are you going to clean up that mess?" Malik asked  
  
"Fine."  
  
They both watched as the mouse jumped off the counter and made a break of it's hole.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Malik said grabbing it by the tail.  
  
Whit out thinking Bakura smashed the mouse along with Malik's hand.  
  
"Ahhhhh, Bakura what the hell was that!" Malik said holding his hand in agony.  
  
"Sorry I was aiming for the mouse I didn't mean to hit your hand." Bakura said taking the mouse from Malik and throwing it away along with the other one.  
  
"Well ya did, and I think it's broken."  
  
"Man I got to get you to a hospital." Bakura said grabbing the car keys of the coffee table.  
  
"With what? My hands broken, Rishid knocked out, and you don't have your drivers license."  
  
"Well I guess we have to go tomorrow."  
  
The next day Rishid drove them to the hospital only to find out that Rishid would have to stay home the rest of the day, and Malik's hand would take up to five weeks to heal. When they got home everyone was to tired to do anything but lay down.  
  
"This is going to suck." Malik said sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Yeah I know five weeks with out driving." Rishid said.  
  
"I was referring to the doctor bill we're going to get." Malik said.  
  
"We could always go to the mall tomorrow and get jobs." Bakura said.  
  
"Oh I can't wait. "Malik said sarcastically. 


	5. Easy Money

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh but I will have my own story someday muahahahaha!  
  
After a days rest, Malik, Bakura, and Rishid were walking through the entrance of the mall with one thing in mind. Getting a job.  
  
"So what type of job are we looking for?" asked Rishid looking around the large mall.  
  
"Well I'm not doing anything where I have to dress up in some dump uniform." Bakura said crossing his arms.  
  
"Well that's reasonable, Malik what do you want to do?"  
  
"Rishid, I have a broken hand and very few job qualifications, I'm in no position to be picky with what job I get."  
  
"Hey look on the bright side Malik, no work means more play. Not to mention you have plenty of job qualifications." Bakura said as he wrapped an arm around Malik.  
  
"Like what?" asked Malik.  
  
"Well you know how to kick peoples ass, oh and your smart to." Bakura added quickly.  
  
"Bakura shut up." Rishid said.  
  
They all keep walking till they got to a clothing store.  
  
"Maybe we should try here." Rishid said.  
  
"You guy go ahead I'll wait here, I'm not in the mood to deal with Roy." Malik said sitting down on a bench.  
  
"Who's Roy?" asked Rishid.  
  
"Roy's this guy who always has an attitude because Malik's hotter then him." Bakura said walking inside.  
  
"Why is that such a big deal?"  
  
Well when you ask someone out so dramatically that everyone in the mall looks at you and then she refuses you for someone else you tend to be jealous of that person."  
  
As soon as they passed the first line of clothes they were confronted by Roy.  
  
Roy had short brown hair with hazel eyes and was wearing a pair of tall black platform boots, black paints, and a tight, white ruffled shirt.  
  
Bakura was rolled his eyes at the sight, and Rishid just stared.  
  
"Well well if it isn't the infamous albino Bakura, where's your little friend?" he asked in his annoying voice.  
  
"He's not here right now." Bakura said through his teeth.  
  
"Oh that's too bad, but you know what they say if you can't stand the heat get out of the kitchen."  
  
"Whatever Roy, I don't know why we even came here to get a job knowing you worked here." Bakura said.  
  
But before they could leave Roy ran (if that's what you call it) in front of them and block the exist.  
  
"Pardon me, did I just hear that you need a J.O.B.?" Roy said with a smug smile on his face.  
  
"You didn't hear anything." Bakura said pushing him a side.  
  
"Ok then have fun finding a job, but you wouldn't need one if you won the contest." Roy said playing with his fingernails.  
  
"What contest?" Bakura said slowly turning around.  
  
"A certain contest the mall's hosting, not that you'd be interested or anything."  
  
"Alright Roy you win, tell us about it." Bakura said giving in.  
  
"Well all you have to do is enter your names for the drawing, three names will be drawn and then they will pick numbers out of a hat whatever number you draw will be how much money you get, and money ranges from 100 yen to 5,000,000 yen.  
  
"Alright I say we do it." Rishid said.  
  
"Ok but you might want to hurry, all entries must be received by 2:00 and it's 1:30."  
  
"Where do we register?" asked Bakura.  
  
"At the huge both in the front of the mall that says 'contest registration.'" Roy said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Hey don't get smart with us." Bakura said.  
  
"Or else what?" Roy said get in his face.  
  
"Ok, usually I would kill you, but I was always taut not to bet up girls."  
  
Roy's face then turned red as lifted his large platform boot and kicked Bakura in the face. The force of it sent Bakura fly into a display of shirts.  
  
"Now you've done it!" Rishid yelled.  
  
Roy then ran up to Rishid about to punch him, but at the last moment Rishid used both of his fists to slam Roy in the back of the neck, sending him into la la land.  
  
Rishid stood over his defeated opponent and while smiling said.  
  
"Another one bits the dust ay' Bakura."  
  
"Ummmmm, who ate crust?" Bakura asked holding his head.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Before leaving the store Rishid explained what happened to the store manager and ended up getting a 30% discount for life.  
  
Malik looked up when he heard someone approaching only to see Rishid with one of Bakura's arm around his shoulders, and Bakura stumbling around with a hand on his head.  
  
"What happened to him?" Malik asked in concern.  
  
"Bakura just learned the hard way why platform boots will never go out of style." Rishid said smiling.  
  
"Who is Matt Farm, and why are his roots in a pile?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Just for get it. Look Malik I'm going too take Bakura home, but I need you to enter the contest in the front of mall."  
  
"Ok but why should I enter, the chances of someone winning those things are a million to one." Malik said rising an eyebrow.  
  
"Just do it for me?" asked Rishid  
  
"Whatever you say Rishid."  
  
Malik registered Rishid in the contest and the man handed him a slip, then walked over food court and went to his favorite Chinese food place.  
  
"Hello what will you be having today?" said the woman who looked strangely familiar.  
  
"I'll just have some Sweet and Sour Chicken." Malik said as he trying to remember who she was.  
  
"Here you are." she said.  
  
"Wait a minute, Mai?" Malik asked.  
  
Her eyes grew wide then she spun around and said.  
  
"Sorry sorry no speak a English."  
  
"Mai quite fooling around, what are you doing here?" Malik asked.  
  
"I lost a bet to one of my friends so now I have to work here for a week."  
  
"Wow that amazing."  
  
"What the fact that I'm working?"  
  
"No, the fact that you have friends."  
  
This comment earned his a slap in the face then she gave him his food and sent him on his way.  
  
About five minutes later Malik was still eating his food when a voice came over the loud speaker.  
  
"Well folks it's time for the contest drawing the first name is Roy Duran."  
  
Roy's screams of excitement were heard all over the mall.  
  
"The second name is Rishid...well there's no last name but Rishid is the second winner."  
  
Malik was so shocked he missed the third name, Rishid had won, but what did that mean?  
  
"Would the three winners please come to the front of the mall with your slips, we'll start the next drawing in two minutes."  
  
"Oh crap!" Malik yelled as he realized he on the second floor in the back of the mall.  
  
Malik made a dash for the escalator jumping and dogging anything in his way. He ran down the escalator being careful not to fall and look like an idiot, then finally made it to the front of the mall he crashed into something that felt like a brick wall.  
  
"Hey Malik you might want too slow down before you get a speeding ticket." Rishid said as he picked Malik up of the floor.  
  
"I still got here on time didn't I?" Malik said handing the slip to Rishid.  
  
"Ok let start the drawing is Roy Duran here?" asked the man in the twenty dollar suit.  
  
"Yes right here." Roy said stumbling from the injury Rishid gave him.  
  
Roy handed the man his slip then reach into the hat.  
  
"One hundred yen you have got to be kidding." He said.  
  
"Well too bad, now move." Malik said pushing him out of the way.  
  
Rishid handed the man his slip and reached it the hat, and pulled out a slip that had the number three thousand on it.  
  
"Three thousand yen, not bad." Rishid said.  
  
He handed the man his ticket but his fingers reveled three more zeros.  
  
"THREE MILLON YEN, WE'ER RICH!!!!"  
  
Malik and Rishid both jumped around and screamed like little girls but don't care who saw them because they we're rich.  
  
"But, but that's not fair I'm the one who told them about the contest! That should be my money!" Roy pouted.  
  
"That has nothing to do with what ticket you pull." Malik said while doing the Cabbage Batch.  
  
"Oh man I have to call Bakura." Malik said as he pulled out his cell phone.  
  
After waiting for a few moments Bakura answered the phone with a 'hello' that sounded like he just got hit by a truck.  
  
"Bakura, Rishid was drawn in the contest and you won't believe how much money we won." Malik said trying to calm down.  
  
"Um, one thousand yen?"  
  
"Try three million."  
  
"THREE MILLION YEN HELL YA!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"That's what I was like, anyways were on our way home."  
  
"Cool, see ya later."  
  
Malik and Rishid got their car, then drove home talking about what to do with their money. 


	6. The Bank Robbery

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh but I will have my own story someday muahahahaha!  
  
Malik, Bakura, and Rishid all laid on their new couch taking a break from all the moving, carrying, and unpacking they did.  
  
Yesterday after going home and picking up Bakura they went on a spending spree, and brought a small house Rishid liked that was a few blocks from the apartment, then got Isis a car she would actually appreciate.  
  
Right now they were watching a DVD on their oversized, surround sound TV.  
  
"Man I never dreamed I would spend that much money at one time." Malik said turning up the volume.  
  
"Yeah and the funny thing is we still have well over two million yen." Bakura said.  
  
"Only because we got the TV sale." Malik said.  
  
"I don't care, you two still wasted a lot of money." Rishid said.  
  
"Oh come on Rishid, you enjoy having flavored oxygen pumped into the house as much as we do." Malik said smiling.  
  
"Still no difference."  
  
"Well we had to waste our money on something." Bakura said.  
  
"Yeah it was either flavored oxygen, or a soda bubbler, and the only reason we didn't get the bubbler is because in the long run it would have been a lot more expensive." Malik said  
  
"Fine you made your point, just remember sometime today we have to go to the bank and deposit the money we didn't spend." Rishid said  
  
"Right, I'll go before it gets late." Malik said since the movie was over.  
  
"Um, did you forget your hand was broken?" Bakura asked.  
  
"For that split second I did." Malik said sitting back down.  
  
"Well it looks like I'm one who gets stuck going again, and after driving all yesterday too." Rishid grumbled as he grabbed his keys and walked to the door then said.  
  
"By the way Bakura, tomorrow your getting a drivers licenses so I won't have to drive you two everywhere." He said, then closed the door.  
  
Rishid drove to the bank, found a parking space the redundantly got out of the car, and walked inside, something he would soon wish he hadn't done.  
  
Meanwhile Malik and Bakura were at home watching some reality TV show where ten guys are stranded in a mall, competing for a tool set.  
  
"Call me crazy, but I really think there running out of exciding ideas for these shows." Bakura said as the phone rang.  
  
"I got it." Malik said getting up.  
  
"Hello?" Malik waited a few moments and after getting no answer he asked again and this time he heard someone but it wasn't Rishid.  
  
"Alright you guys hurry up with the money, the rest of you stay down and don't try to do anything funny."  
  
"Rishid, Rishid is that you?" Malik whispered.  
  
"Malik shut up and get down here NOW!" Rishid said then quickly hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was it Malik?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Bakura you aren't going to believe this." Malik said putting the phone back on the charger.  
  
"Well how am I supposed to believe it when you won't tell me?"  
  
"Rishid's in the middle of a bank robbery, and what makes me feel bad is that he didn't even what to go to the bank in the first place.  
  
"Oh, he is going to be P.O. (1) when he gets home." Bakura said  
  
"Well he's not going to live long enough to come home if we don't hurry." Malik said putting on his jacket.  
  
"Fine, I'll go get my ring and Duel Monsters deck." Bakura said getting up  
  
When Bakura had got his things they ran to the bank, which only took about ten minutes because both of them were fast runners. Upon arrival they hid behind a few trees next to the bank.  
  
"Man would you look at all those cops, there's no chance of us snaking in." Bakura said  
  
"I know, but we wouldn't have to if we could convene them to let us in." Malik said  
  
"Oh great, now were making friends with the police?"  
  
"Only until we get Rishid." Malik said standing up, and walking over to the police.  
  
"Halt! There is a robbery and hostage situation in progress, please exit the perimeter."  
  
"As much as we'd love to do that there's someone we know in there so if we could just go in there and get him, we'd be on our way."  
  
"Sorry, no exceptions."  
  
Malik slowly pulled out the Millennium Rod and used its power to bring the caption over to them.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" the caption asked under Malik's influence.  
  
"Yes sir, these young men would like to go into the bank, but isn't that agents orders?" asked the officer.  
  
"Yes, but I'll change the orders, let them in but no one else." he said.  
  
"Yes sir." the officer said retuning to his post.  
  
"So Bakura what do we now?" asked Malik  
  
"Why are you asking me when I'm usually the guy who's robbing the place." said Bakura.  
  
"Alright then pretend that the robbers are security guards, and you're trying to break in. How would you do it?"  
  
"Hmmmm well, since the building is too tall to climb I'd go through one of the side vents."  
  
"Alright side vent it is." Malik said.  
  
They stood on top of a police car, broke open the vent and climbed in all the way to the vent which they thought lead to the lobby.  
  
"Wait a minute I think this where they're holding the hostages." Malik said  
  
"How do you know?" asked Bakura.  
  
"I think it's a little obvious with all the tied up people in the room."  
  
"To bad I can't really see that since your butt is blocking my current view." Bakura said  
  
"And you're complaining because?"  
  
"Oh shut up!" Bakura said hitting Malik's butt which sent him flying forward, and accidentally busted open the vent with his head.  
  
"Hey who's up there?" asked one the robbers.  
  
"No one." answered Malik.  
  
The robber slowly approached the vent with his gun drawn when the Man Eater Bug smashed thought the vent opening and ripped the man to shreds. When the coast was clear Malik fell into the room, but not Bakura.  
  
"Bakura what are you waiting for?" Malik asked.  
  
"Oh shit! I'm stuck and I can't breathe."  
  
"Bakura you and your big head are going to get us caught if you don't hurry up." Malik said as he helped Bakura out the vent.  
  
"Come on you two your wasting time." Rishid said  
  
"We we'd have a lot more time if we didn't have to come here on foot." Malik said using his Millennium Rod to cut Rishid loose.  
  
Just then five more robbers rushed into the room, but Bakura was already prepared with the White Magical Hat that disarmed all of them before they could fire.  
  
"I think it would be wise to finish the fight in the lobby where there's more space." Bakura said putting away his deck.  
  
"Your right, Incoming!" Rishid yelled as he rushed through all five of the robbers clearing the door way.  
  
"Come on we'll settle this with our fists." Malik said when he got in the lobby.  
  
"Let's then dance punk." said the leader  
  
"Well come on if your ready." said Malik  
  
"You first weakling"  
  
"Who you calling a weakling, weakling."  
  
"All right! How much trash talk do you two plain on saying, I mean can we fight now." said Bakura.  
  
"Who needs to fight when I can end this right now." the leader said as he pulled out a remote and pushed the button.  
  
"Ha! Now my bomb will blow this place in one minute." he said laughing  
  
"Why the hell would you activate a boom when you're still in the building?" asked Bakura  
  
"Oh man, I kind of jumped ahead in the plain there didn't I." he said to one of the other robbers.  
  
"Yeah, according to the e-mail I got that was suppose to be the last thing we did." he said  
  
After a few seconds of silence everyone made a dash for the main door.  
  
"Oh no you don't, your staying here." The man said as he elbowed Malik in the ribs.  
  
Malik fell over but grabbed the guy's ankle tripping him, and preventing both of them from leaving.  
  
"Oh for cry out loud, this was NOT supposed to happen." he said hitting the stop button on the remote.  
  
Malik then quickly grabbed the remote from his hands and smashed it on the corner of a table.  
  
"Ok see now that was just rude, you did not have to do that." the man said crossing his arms.  
  
"Well you were going to blowup a building with a lot of innocent people inside, now tell me were the bomb is." Malik said  
  
"It's in the vent up there." he said pointing the ceiling  
  
Malik climbed on a desk and opened the vent, when the robber grabbed him by the waste.  
  
"You really didn't think I'd let you get it did you?" he said smiling.  
  
Malik quickly tried in vane to pull himself into the vent, but the robber pulled down on his waste. After a while of fighting with each other Malik summoned all his strength and finally got himself up into the vent, but due to the robbers down pulling, without pants or shoes.  
  
Unfortunately for Malik the police then bombarded the bank arrested the last robber.  
  
"Come on down son, everything's alright now." said one of the officers  
  
"Um not really, you might what to do something with this." Malik said throwing down the bomb. The officer quickly took it to be disarmed when Rishid walked up to the vent and called.  
  
"Hay Malik get out of there we have to go home."  
  
Malik slowly fell out of the vent in nothing but a shirt, socks, and boxer- briefs.  
  
"Oh, so that's why the robber was holding a pair of pants and shoes." Rishid said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Whatever, I'm going home." Malik said walking towered the back exit.  
  
"But don't you want me to drive you there?" Rishid asked  
  
"No there're too many police and reporters out there, and I don't want the hold world to see me in me underwear. Malik said  
  
"Alright." Rishid said walking to the car.  
  
After answer a questions from the reporters, he got into the car.  
  
"Where's Malik?" asked Bakura  
  
"He ran home." Rishid said as he started the car.  
  
"Maybe you should have told him today was the block party."  
  
"I was thinking about it, but decided to let him find out on his own." Rishid said as he pulled out and headed home. 


	7. Drivers Ed

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh but I will have my own story someday muahahahaha!  
  
It was a very beautiful Saturday morning in Domino City, very beautiful, and very hot.  
  
"Now time for today's weather report, but what heck just to save time I'll sum it up for everyone. It's hot now and it's going to be hot later. Today it's just going to be flat out HOT. Now time for sports."  
  
"I can't believe I have to take a driving test in this weather. It's hot enough in here and we have the A.C. on high." Bakura said sweating like a pig.  
  
"I know but look on the bright side, at lest Rishid will stop bugging you." Malik said just as sweaty as Bakura.  
  
"As hot as it is now Rishid and Isis better stop bugging me." Bakura said.  
  
"Now you're asking for a miracle." Malik said  
  
"You two do know that I'm sitting right here." Rishid said.  
  
Malik and Bakura looked to the left and indeed there was Rishid sitting right next to them.  
  
"Wow I didn't even know you were in the room Rishid.  
  
"No kidding Sherlock."  
  
"Now now Rishid you don't want to have road rage now do you?"  
  
"How can I have road rage when I'm not in a car?" Rishid asked.  
  
"Simple, all you have to do is be mad when you take Bakura to get his license. By the way you should be leaving now so Bakura won't be late for his appointment" Malik said  
  
"When I take him? Oh no, see you're the one who's going to take him because if I have to get in that car again I'll drive it off bridge." said Rishid  
  
"But Rishid my hand's still broken." Malik said.  
  
"Then steer with your feet." said Rishid.  
  
"Don't worry Malik I'll tape your hand to the stirring wheel." Bakura said hold a roll of duck tape.  
  
"Looks like you'll have to." Malik said as he walked out the door.  
  
On the way there Malik almost crashed into three cars and a tree, but managed to there in one piece. When they got there they spent another two minutes cutting Malik's hand free then walked into the building.  
  
"Malik wait!" Bakura said grabbing him by the wrist.  
  
"Bakura what are you doing you're going to be late?"  
  
"I can't do this, Ryou's in there."  
  
"Oh now that's just an excuse, hey Ryou over here!" Malik called.  
  
"No Malik shut up!" Bakura said, but it was late.  
  
"Hi guys, what brings you here?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Bakura's getting his driver's license and you?" Malik said wrapping his arm around Bakura.  
  
"Oh I just got my permit." Ryou said.  
  
"Would Bakura come to the first desk" a woman called  
  
"Good luck Bakura, and try not crash into anything." Ryou said.  
  
"Whatever, I can tell you now that will not crash into anything I'm not an idiot." Bakura said walking to the front desk.  
  
"You called me?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Hay wait weren't you just here?" asked the man.  
  
"No that was Ryou, I'm Bakura the older version of him." Bakura said.  
  
"Oh, well hello Bakura how are you today?"  
  
"Really hot." Bakura said.  
  
"Yes and I heard it's only going to get worse so why don't we just head out to the car and start the test."  
  
The man led Bakura outside to the small car, and got in.  
  
"Aright how do you turn on the air conditioning?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Just push that button, then start the car then pull out of the parking lot."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Bakura started the car then push the ignition. The engine roared but the car didn't move an inch.  
  
"Uh I think it's broken." Bakura said.  
  
"No, you just forgot to take of the parking break." said the man.  
  
"Where is that exactly?" Bakura asked still pushing down the ignition.  
  
"It's right by your hand."  
  
"Oh thanks." Bakura said as he took of the parking break.  
  
The car sped forward and Bakura flew out the parking lot into the street.  
  
"Now go down this street then take the first left, and sir please slow down your going over the speed limit." the man said looking little scared.  
  
"Hey who's the one driving here me or you?" Bakura said as he went even faster then drifted into the turn.  
  
"Sir please DON'T do things like that." The man said holding on to the dashboard like it was a lifeline.  
  
"Why not I do things like that all the time when I play Ryou's video games." Bakura said.  
  
"Video games!? Ok this test is over, I refuse to drive with someone who's only experience at driving is through video games. Now let's just head back to the building."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
Bakura turned on his left turn signal, and did a u-turn in the middle of the street.  
  
"Are you crazy?!" screamed man.  
  
"Ok at this rate I'll never finish this test, gimme that." Bakura said snatching away the man's clipboard.  
  
"Let's see now I have to parallel park." Bakura said pulling over.  
  
"Sir you should really keep both your hand on the steering wheel."  
  
"Would you shut up I'm trying to park!" Bakura yelled making sure he was lined up.  
  
"There I did it, now what do I do?"  
  
"Heading back to the Driver's Ed building comes to mind." the man said.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Bakura said.  
  
"Didn't you just ask me.?"  
  
"I said, SHUT UP!" Bakura yell as he turned back into the road.  
  
"But there are others waiting for there test." the man said trying to reason.  
  
"Why are you still talking?! "Get it through your thick scull that I'm not going back until I finish this test!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"Ok ok, well finish the test. First pullover, then take off your set belt."  
  
Bakura sensed that something was up, but ignore it. As soon as the Bakura took off his set belt the man lunged at him opening the door, and pushed Bakura out of the car.  
  
"Ha ha! So long ya freak!" The man yelled as he drove off leaving Bakura.  
  
"Oh that son-of-a-bitch is going to DIE!" Bakura grumbled as went to meet up with Malik.  
  
Malik and Ryou were talking when they saw Bakura's driving instructor walk into the building.  
  
"Wasn't that Bakura's instructor?" Malik asked.  
  
"Yes, but where's Bakura?"  
  
A few minutes later a very tired and sweaty Bakura walked in.  
  
"Bakura what happened to you?" Ryou asked.  
  
"That bastered of a driving instructor pushed me out the car before I could finish the test." Bakura said.  
  
"Why would he that?" asked Malik  
  
"Because he's a jerk, and jerks tend do stuff like that, but right now I have to find a way to get my drivers license."  
  
"How are you going to do that?" asked Ryou.  
  
"I have a plain, and I need your help." Bakura said  
  
Bakura's instructor had taken a break after his shot drive with the crazy Yami, and was now sitting drinking a cup of coffee.  
  
"Excuse me sir." Malik said.  
  
"Um, yes may I help you?"  
  
"You look a little familiar what's your last name?" Malik asked.  
  
"It's Sonya."  
  
"Are you serious?" Malik said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, now do you know me or not."  
  
"Nope, wrong person sorry to bother you." Malik said then walked away.  
  
Mr. Sonya finished his drink, and went into his office to check on a few things.  
  
"Murderer." whispered a voice.  
  
"Who said that?" he said looking over his shoulder, but seeing nothing went back to what he was doing.  
  
"Murderer" came the voice again.  
  
"Alright who's there?" he said, but this time he came face to face with a dark figure in a black cloak. (a.k.a. Ryou with a Black sheet over his head)  
  
"You killed a man named Bakura murderer." Ryou said in a ghostly voice.  
  
"Hay I didn't kill him I pushed him out of a stopped car." Mr. Sonya said.  
  
"But he was later hit by a car so it's your fault, and now it's your time to die." Ryou said walking up to him.  
  
"Ahhhhh! Please no, I'll do any thing!" he pleaded.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Yes anything I'll do what ever you say."  
  
"Ok, Bakura twin brother is out there, give him his Driver's License and I will spear you." Ryou said.  
  
"Fine whatever you want."  
  
He then ran out the room, spotted Bakura's "twin" and quickly took his picture and had his license made.  
  
"There I did what you said." Mr. Sonya said as he walked back into the room.  
  
"Good now one more thing. I need you turn your face to the wall, put your hand on top of your head and sing "What Do You Do With a Drunken Sailor" while jumping up and down."  
  
"This is the 4th grade all over again." Mr. Sonya sighed and started singing the song while jumping. Ryou suppressed a laugh and left the room while taking sheet off his head.  
  
"I still can't believe he feel for that." Malik said laughing.  
  
"Yeah well let's just hurry and get out of here before he finishes the song." Bakura said.  
  
"Hey Ryou what to come over and see our new house." Malik asked.  
  
"Well its better then going out and baking in the sun all day."  
  
"Perfect and I'll drive" Bakura said.  
  
They all jumped into the car and sped home before the car melted.  
  
AN: I not really sure what possessed me to write this chapter but oh well. Review and let me know what you think. 


	8. The Dinner Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh but I will have my own story someday muahahahaha!  
  
Bakura mumbled and grumbled as he prepped himself in front of a mirror for the dinner party Isis was making them go to. A group of her friends were throwing a dinner party and she wanted Malik, Bakura, and Rishid to represent her.  
  
"Stupid Isis and her stupid friends with their stupid parties." He said fixing his tie.  
  
"Bakura are you ready yet?" Rishid called from down stairs.  
  
"About as ready as I'll ever be" he said coming down the stairs.  
  
That afternoon they all went out to buy outfits appropriate for the occasion. Rishid had got a standard black suit, Bakura got a pair of dress pants, a white shirt and an overcoat. While Malik in the other hand went all out with a all white suit, trench coat, and matching hat.  
  
"Malik would you button up your shirt and take of that hat it makes you look like a pimp." Rishid said.  
  
"For your information this hat is no where near as pimpish as the cane I saw." Malik stated grabbing his keys.  
  
"Oh come on Malik let me drive." Bakura pleaded.  
  
"Why, so you can challenge some else to a race." Malik said.  
  
"For the last time it was just to see who had the faster car, and he challenged ME." Bakura said.  
  
"Whatever can we just go before we're late." Rishid said.  
  
They all get into the car and drove to the restaurant. When they arrived a man parked there car while another escorted them to the restaurant.  
  
"Welcome, do you all have reservations?" the man entrance said.  
  
"Actually we're here from a dinner party." Rishid said.  
  
"Oh, we may I have your last names?"  
  
"Ishtar." Malik said.  
  
"Oh so your Isis's brother, well we hope you all enjoy yourselves. This way please gentlemen." He said leading them to the party room.  
  
They couldn't believe there eyes when they saw the room, it had large chandeliers hanging from the sealing, a band playing classical music, and rows of tables filled with food.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for lets eat." Bakura said about to run to the food but Rishid caught him by the collar.  
  
"Wait, we have to make a proper entrance." Rishid said.  
  
So they all then stood up straight with their heads healed high, and walked down the stairs. About have way down Bakura tripped and began to fall, but Rishid caught him and instead sent them both tumbling down the stair.  
  
"I have no idea who they are." Malik said seeing that everyone's attention was now on them.  
  
Bakura and Rishid picked themselves up from the floor, and walked over to Malik.  
  
"Way to cover for us Malik." Bakura said.  
  
"Hay, just because you guys go down doesn't I have to follow."  
  
"Why don't just forget all of this and just get us some food." Rishid said  
  
When they go to the serving tables they didn't even know if it was food or art.  
  
"Man, I don't know if I should eat it or take pictures." Malik said.  
  
"I know what you mean this stuff looks like finger paint." Bakura said pointing to some type of sauce.  
  
"Would you two cut it out your making us look bad." Rishid said.  
  
"Ok wait a minute, you fall down some stairs and I'M making us look bad." Malik said laughing.  
  
"Hay guys we got two preps coming this way." Bakura whispered.  
  
They all turned around two see a man and his VERY tall wife walking toward them smiling WAY too much.  
  
"Hello there, we're the Perfects. I'm Roger Perfect and this is my wife Sara Perfect.  
  
"Um well, I'm Malik Ishtar this is my servant Rishid, and my best friend Bakura." Malik said keeping a safe distance from the two.  
  
"Hi Malik." He said giving Malik a big bear hug.  
  
"Ok am I at a party or a rehab group?" Malik asked prying the man off of him.  
  
"Ha ha ha, rehab group your so funny." his wife said  
  
"Yep I'm a regular comedian." he said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Malik be nice." Rishid whispered.  
  
"How am I supposed to be nice to someone who's married to a colossal Amazon women like her?" Malik whispered.  
  
"Alright well it's been a pleasure meeting you all hope to see you again sometime." The man said walking away.  
  
"So now what are we going to do." Rishid said.  
  
"Well we could go dance but all they're playing is classical music." Bakura said.  
  
"You didn't expect them to play anything good did you?" Malik said  
  
"No I guess not."  
  
"Um excuse me are you Rishid?"  
  
Rishid looked down to see a very short man in a green suite.  
  
"Yes I am why?"  
  
"It's time for your speech."  
  
"What speech? I didn't hear anything about a speech." Rishid said  
  
"Well I was told that Isis said you were going to give a speech. So could you please hurry the people are waiting." the man said.  
  
"Alright, fine." Rishid grumbled as he walked up to the podium.  
  
"Um good evening, tonight I will be making a speech about..about. Hay what am I suppose to talk about?" Rishid whispered to the man.  
  
"Ancient Egypt."  
  
"Oh well as some of you may know, Egypt is known for the pyramids so I would like too talk about them for a few seconds."  
  
(Three hours later)  
  
"So next time you see a pyramid remember, there not just big blocks but art."  
  
"Finally he's done talking." said some man  
  
"Hay! I didn't say I was finished now sit your ass down!" Rishid yelled.  
  
"Now before I was interrupted what was I going to say? Oh yeah, thank you." he then bowed and left the stage.  
  
It didn't take long for Rishid long to see that Malik and Bakura were gone.  
  
"Ah crap where did those two go." He said while calling Malik's cell phone.  
  
Malik was fast asleep in his bed when he was awoken by the catchy tone of his cell phone.  
  
"Who is this and have you lost your mind calling me this early in the morning." Malik said half sleep.  
  
"Malik this is Rishid where are you two?" he asked.  
  
"Oh we're at home. We left after the first hour of your speech."  
  
"Well could you please come and pick me up."  
  
"I'm not sure that would be such a good idea since I'm not even fully awake yet. Maybe I should send Bakura instead."  
  
"Are you crazy!? I'm not getting in a car with that freak!"  
  
"It's either Bakura or a cab."  
  
"I'll take a cab, good night Malik."  
  
"Good night Rishid." Malik said as he hung up and fell back to sleep.  
  
AN: Believe it or not but this chapter was based on things my friends and family have actually done. Not all of it is true like when Bakura and Rishid fell down the stairs, but things like Malik and Bakura's comments on the food and the short man with a really tall wife are true. 


	9. Blind Dates

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh but I will have my own story someday muahahahaha!  
  
"Rishid get up it's already eleven forty-five!"  
  
"I know what time it is now leave me alone Malik."  
  
Bakura sighed and continued to watch TV as he tried to ignore Malik and Rishid who have been at it since eight o' clock this morning.  
  
"Rishid you have two seconds to get out of bed or else!"  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
"Or else I'll blow something up every five minutes starting with the microwave!" Malik warned.  
  
"You two have one second to shut up before I start slitting throats!" Bakura yelled  
  
"Ok Bakura, man you don't have to yell death threats."  
  
"I was only yelling to get your attention, and by the way why won't Rishid get out of the bed?"  
  
"Because he's a big old loser, or maybe it's because today's his birthday." Malik said.  
  
"Did you get him anything?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Yeah I got him a new leather jacket."  
  
"Man you spoil him to much. If I were you I wouldn't get him anything."  
  
"That's because you're incapable of doing anything nice Bakura."  
  
"Oh please Malik I can be twice as nice as you." Bakura said.  
  
"Really? Well let's just see if you can get through a day without getting mad more then three times."  
  
"What do I get when the day is over?" Bakura asked  
  
"If you can I'll let you sleep in my room until Isis gets home."  
  
"Fine, but you have to sleep on the roof." Bakura added.  
  
"Alright that fine with me, but I really should go check on Rishid. I don't know what his problem is it's not like he's old or anything."  
  
"How old is he?" Bakura asked  
  
"Twenty-three." (AN: I really have no clue how old Rishid is so I just guessed)  
  
"Twenty-three!? I'm so old I can't eve remember my birthday and he's flipping out because he's twenty-three? Move out of my way Malik I'll get him out of that bed." Bakura said rolling up his sleeves.  
  
"Don't forget to be nice Bakura." Malik warned.  
  
Bakura opened the door to Rishid's room and after walking in he slowly closed the door. After a few seconds Malik heard Bakura yell something which was followed by several crashes. Bakura then walked out of the room dragging Rishid who was tied up in his blanket.  
  
"Bakura let me go! What' s the matter with you?" Rishid yelled  
  
"Sorry can't do that birthday boy." Bakura said with an evil smirk. "Malik help me get him the couch."  
  
Malik and Bakura both ignored Rishid's ranting and heaved him onto the couch then sat him up straight.  
  
"And now with great pleasure I present to you you're birthday song."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." Rishid said  
  
"No now shut up. Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday big loser happy birthday..." "Fuck you." Rishid said  
  
Bakura ignored him and keep singing but it was obvious that he was mad due to the constant twitching of his right eye.  
  
"No way he's going to make it through the whole day." Malik said as he got up to answer the phone that had started ringing."  
  
"Hello Malik speaking." He said  
  
"Hi Malik this is Isis."  
  
"Oh, hey Isis. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, I just called to wish Rishid a happy birthday."  
  
"Well that's nice of you but I think Bakura's got you covered."  
  
"As curious as I am to know what he's doing I'm just going to ignore that last comment. Anyways be sure to tell Rishid that his present should be arriving at nine o' clock tonight your time. Oh and make sure you all dress nice."  
  
"Wait I don't get it. Why do me and Bakura have to dress up if it's his present?" Malik asked.  
  
"I can't tell you it's a secret."  
  
Whatever, see ya later Isis."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Malik looked back over to Rishid who was mouthing 'help me' as Bakura started the song over for the fifth time.  
  
"Rishid, Isis just called, something about your birthday present."  
  
"Great, what time did she say they would be here?" Rishid said rolling off the couch.  
  
"They?" Malik asked.  
  
"Yes they. Isis got me a blind date with some girl and her two sisters."  
  
"Time out, you have a date with three sisters?" Bakura asked  
  
"No, the sisters are going to go out with you and Malik."  
  
"Sorry Rishid but there's no way you're getting me to go on a blind date." Malik said.  
  
"Why not? You don't have any plains tonight." Rishid said finally escaping from the bed sheet.  
  
"So, you're forgetting that there's always a chance that the person you're going on a blind date with could be ugly."  
  
"Come on you two I can't date all three of them."  
  
"Alright I'll go, but if I see one ugly face I'm out." Malik said.  
  
"Same here." Bakura said.  
  
"Not so fast Bakura, ditching a girl because she's ugly is mean therefore you would lose the bet."  
  
"I thought I had to be mean more then three times to lose the bet."  
  
"Well if you ditcher her I won't be here to see if you do anything mean so you'll just automatically lose the bet."  
  
"Man this night is going to suck big time." Bakura said.  
  
9:05 that night   
  
"They're late I can't believe they're late why are they late!?" Rishid said pacing around the room.  
  
"Rishid would you chill it's only been five minutes." Malik said  
  
"I know but I can't help it I've never been on a date before."  
  
And as soon as he said that the doorbell rang.  
  
"The doorbells making noises!" Rishid cried  
  
"No kidding Sherlock now why don't you go answer it." Bakura said  
  
"Why Bakura that wasn't nice a very nice thing to say. Strike one." Malik said  
  
"What, that shouldn't count!"  
  
"Quite you two I'm about to let them in." Rishid said.  
  
Rishid took a deep breath, opened the door, and came face to face with a girl that was actually attractive.  
  
"Hello, are you Rishid?" the girl asked  
  
"Um...I'm not sure." Rishid said staring at her.  
  
"Yes this is Rishid." Malik said pushing him out the doorway.  
  
"I'm Malik, over there is Bakura, and you ladies can come in and make yourselves at home. "  
  
"Thank you, and by the way I'm Aya, to my left is Naho, and to my right is Yori."  
  
Jun walked up to Malik and put hand on his shoulder saying.  
  
"So you must be my date."  
  
Malik chuckled to himself and looked over at Yori  
  
"Well it's my pleasure to meet such a...OH SWEET MOTHER OF EARTH!!!" Malik yelled when he saw the 'thing'. Truth be told he couldn't tell if he was looking at a man of a woman. All he knew is that is was smiling at him with teeth as yellow as the sun.  
  
Naho however had a pretty face and body to match, but most importantly she had nice white teeth.  
  
"Hey, are you Bakura?" she asked  
  
"Um yeah." Bakura said  
  
"You know you should really smile a bit more because you don't smile much."  
  
"How would you know hoe much I smile you just meet me?" Bakura said  
  
"Wrong Bakura, I've known you for a VERY long time." She said looking kind of murderous.  
  
"Well look at the time shouldn't we be going?" Bakura said quickly walking away from Naho.  
  
"Good idea Bakura, so where did you ladies plain on going tonight?" Rishid said finally recovering from his shock.  
  
"We were thinking that it would be fun to go ice skating." Yen said  
  
"Then ice skating it. Lets go everyone."  
  
Malik ran up to Rishid and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Rishid none of us know how to ice skate."  
  
"Well we'll have to learn and besides I already said we would."  
  
Believe it or no t they all had a pretty peaceful ride. Rishid and Aya talked about all shorts of things and were amazed at how many things they had in common. Malik and Bakura unfortunately had to listen to their dates talk about the glory of paper towels. Every thirty-seconds they would throw in a 'right' or 'that's so true', and after what had seemed like an eternity they arrived at the indoor skating ring.  
  
"So have you guys been skating before?" Yen asked as she put on her rented skates.  
  
"No we're originally from Egypt so we're pretty new to anything that requires being cold." Rishid said  
  
"Don't worry I'll teach you how it's not hard."  
  
"Sure it isn't."  
  
Aya, Naho, and Yori all skated onto the ice gracefully, but as soon as Malik, Bakura and Rishid's skates hit the ice they fell flat on their faces.  
  
"Don't worry you'll get hand of it eventually." Aya said helping Rishid up.  
  
"Oh no, my little Malik feel and hurt himself." Yori said skating up to Malik.  
  
"Ah, no stay away." Malik said as he scrambled to his feet and skated to the other side of the ring.  
  
"Boy he sure is a fast learner isn't he." Yen said laughing  
  
""Malik can so anything as long as he has a good reason to." Rishid said.  
  
Just like Malik, Bakura was also trying to ditch his date but clamed he was racing her. After five minutes of the so called 'racing' Bakura's head instantly snapped up after hearing what sound like Ryou's voice call him, and he looked in every direction except in front of him trying to find the voice but soon ended up crashing into the wall of the ring.  
  
"Bakura are you ok? You should really watch were you're going you would be amazed at how many people underestimate their eyes. Why just the other day..."  
  
"Speaking of under estimating you're eyes that guy over there was looking at the sealing while he was skating." Bakura said.  
  
"What? There's no telling what he could have run or crashed into. Thanks for the tip Bakura." She said as she skated towards the man.  
  
"I saw that Bakura. Strike two." Malik said as he skated past him.  
  
Bakura mumbled something darkly to himself then skated to where Ryou was sitting knowing that Naho wouldn't be back for another ten minutes.  
  
"Bakura who was that girl with you?" Ryou asked once Bakura was at the wall.  
  
"A blind date that I'm not interested in." Bakura said.  
  
"Boy that was obvious I could hear her talking when you guys were still in the parking lot."  
  
"So who are you hear with?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Yugi, Jounouchi, Seto, and Serenity you?"  
  
"Malik, Rishid and their dates."  
  
"Oh man Malik and Rishid have dates? I wish I brought a camera."  
  
"Actually Ryou, I'm not sure that you would want a picture of Malik's date."  
  
"Is she ugly?"  
  
"Ugly is an understatement."  
  
"Oh so that's why he's skating so fast." Ryou said as he watched Malik.  
  
"Heads up Bakura your dates back. Ryou said.  
  
Bakura looked back on the ice and saw Naho but not the guy she was talking to.  
  
"Um Naho, what happened to that guy?" Bakura asked.  
  
"I just gave him a better view of the." She said while pointing up.  
  
Bakura and Ryou lifted their heads and saw the man hanging from a rafter.  
  
"Why did you do that you're going to get up kicked out." Bakura said.  
  
Just then a voice over the loud speaker told everyone who was interested to go out onto the ice to form the human chain.  
  
"Wow that sounds so exciding lets try it Bakura." She said grabbing his hands and pulling him back out on the ice.  
  
"Hey Bakura, I didn't know that you knew how to skate." Yugi said when they got to the chain.  
  
"I didn't but I was kind of forced to learn." Bakura said.  
  
"Bakura what's that thing on Malik's arm?" Seto asked  
  
"That's his date."  
  
"Dude she looks like a gorilla." Jounouchi said  
  
"No I'd say more along the line of a Yeti." Serenity said.  
  
"What would you say Bakura, Gorilla or Yeti?" Yugi asked  
  
Bakura was about to reply until he saw Malik with a 'i know you're going to lose the bet' look on his face. Then he changed his answer.  
  
"Actually I think she's very pretty." Bakura forced out.  
  
And he didn't know how but by some twist of fate she heard him and thanked him by giving him a BIG smile.  
  
"Everyone don't look directly at her teeth." Bakura said.  
  
"Someone help all I can see is yellow!" Yugi cried who then tripped over Ryou's feet and fell on the ice taking the whole chain with him leaving a rainbow of people sprawled across the ice.  
  
"Yep this is exactly how I wanted to spend my Tuesday night." Bakura said  
  
He then just laid on the ice thinking about what just happen like everyone else until he saw a man get up off the ice and storm over Yugi.  
  
"You little puck it's your fault this happened." He snapped  
  
Bakura sighed knowing what he had to do and skated half way to the other side of the ring. For a moment Malik thought he was leaving but Bakura was just getting a running start so he could speed over to the man and spear him to the other side of the ring.  
  
"Well sir I hope you're happy because thanks to you I just lost my bet."  
  
"Strike three!" Malik called from the other side of the ring  
  
Bakura kicked the man in the ribs and told Rishid and Malik that they should call it a night, which they agreed on. Everyone then picked themselves up off the ground, returned the skates, and went to drop off their dates.  
  
"Well it was obvious that our dates sucked so how was yours Rishid?" Malik asked on the way home.  
  
"Oh it was great. She's smart, funny, cute and she gave me her number and a kiss when I walked her to the door of her house.  
  
"It was your birthday so the important thing is that you enjoyed yourself. Now once I get home I'm going to go to sleep and try to forget that this night ever happened." Malik said.  
  
So what do guys think? I changed the names of the three girls because I thought the old ones were dumb. So anyway review! 


	10. The Bank Robbers Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh but I will have my own story someday muahahahaha!  
  
It was Wednesday after noon, and most people at the police station were eating lunch or taking breaks. Every one except detective Gene Colin who was trying to find someone who was willing to go undercover and catch a homicidal drug dealer.  
  
"Hay Gene any luck with finding that special someone for the mission." Asked one of his co-workers.  
  
"Nope, and I asked everyone in the police station."  
  
"Even the doughnut boy?"  
  
"Even the doughnut boy." Gene sighed.  
  
"Well you better find someone because if you don't you'll have to go."  
  
"I know and I really don't what to go. The chance of getting killed is too high."  
  
"But who's crazy enough to confront a person like that by themselves?"  
  
"Wait what about those guys from the bank robbery, they weren't even armed and they went it there without a seconds thought." Gene said.  
  
"And exactly do plain on getting a hold of them?"  
  
"I'll just go to the same house that the boy who was half naked ran to." Gene said grabbing his jacket.  
  
Back at the Ishtar residence Malik and Bakura were playing video games while Rishid was on the phone with Yen.  
  
"Rishid you do know that Isis is will freak if found out that you're really hiking up the phone bill." Malik said.  
  
"If she didn't want to the phone bill to go up she shouldn't have set up that blind date."  
  
Everything fell back into silence but was quickly broken when they heard someone pounding on the door.  
  
"Man who is that and why aren't they using the door bell." Bakura said as he paused the game and answered the door.  
  
"Good afternoon, is your name Bakura by any chance?" Gene asked  
  
"Nope it's Hale, Bakura lives on 4578 Ra Street."  
  
"Oh sorry to bother you."  
  
Bakura sighed and walked back over to the couch but as soon as he sat down there was another knock at the door.  
  
"Now what do ya want?"  
  
"Ra Street doesn't even exist now where is Bakura!" Gene yelled.  
  
"Right in front of you genius."  
  
"Well then Bakura I'm Detective Gene and I need you and your friends to do me a favor, but first mat I come in?"  
  
"Let me think...no."  
  
"Bakura what's taking you so long?" Malik called.  
  
"Detective Gene won't leave me alone." Bakura said.  
  
"All I want to do is come." Gene said.  
  
"What are you some sort of freak? I mean who walks up to random houses and asks to come in?" Malik said.  
  
"No I'm a detective and I need you all to do a job for me."  
  
"How much dose it pay?" asked Bakura.  
  
"Oh um, a lot."  
  
"Man you're a lying somebody aren't ya." Malik said.  
  
"No I'm telling the truth look I even have a badge and ID now please let me in." Gene begged.  
  
"Ok Bakura let him." Malik said.  
  
Bakura gave him a quick glair then moved out of his way so he could come in.  
  
"Now what's all this about a high paying job?" Malik asked.  
  
"You see we've been having a problem finding someone willing and with the experience to catch a wanted criminal. That's where you all come in. I was very impressed when I heard how you stopped that bank robbery, and your hand was broken which make it even more amazing."  
  
"Ah so you like our work." Bakura said.  
  
"Well it wasn't the most professional why to handle it, but it worked and that's what's important."  
  
"So what are we talking about?" Rishid said finally getting off the phone with Yen and sitting next to Gene with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Rishid we're kind of in the middle of a conversation so you're just going to have to wait for the summary. Now Gene about this criminal?" Malik said.  
  
"Sorry but it's an undercover mission and only people who are apart of it can be informed."  
  
"Cool with me I'm in." Bakura said.  
  
"Wait what criminal?" Rishid asked.  
  
"I'm in to." Malik said completely ignoring him.  
  
"Great, now I'm going to need you all to come down to the station so we can change your appearances and explain the situation."  
  
"Hey why do you have to change the why we look?" Rishid asked completely clueless of what was going on.  
  
"Because you guys were on the news so we can't take the chance if her recognizing you. Now let's go." Gene said.  
  
When they got to the police station they were taken to a back room for the mission briefing.  
  
"We're looking for a woman named Jo Zhang she's new to the business but has really been making a name for herself the few months. She's usually hired to pretend she's a drug dealer then assonates the target that tries to buy from her. After watching her for two months we have found out she meets with her clients at club named D Rhythm."  
  
"Wait do you mean that club by the chicken palace?" Malik asked.  
  
"Yes why?"  
  
"It's not called D Rhythm that's the name of the DJ."  
  
"Ok so I don't know what the name of the club is there was no sign, but we know that's where she's operating."  
  
"Alright so what do we do when we get there?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Well we already had an undercover officer hire her so all we need is you all to go see her and we'll do the rest."  
  
"Hold on a second, you're telling us to go there so we can get killed?"  
  
"No we'll send backup before that happens."  
  
"You know the more I learn about this mission the more I don't want to do it." Rishid said.  
  
"Well to bad because your friends have already agreed now lets go before you guys are late for your appoints."  
  
"What appointments?" Malik said.  
  
"Your appointments at the beauty parlor." Gene said.  
  
"You have obviously lost your mind if you think I'm setting foot in beauty parlor."  
  
"Ok no problem, but you get shot it's your fault." Gene said smiling.  
  
Bakura gave him a good glair as he put on his coat and grumbled a few death threats.  
  
It took them about twenty minutes for Bakura to drive there after all there was a detective with them, but when they did they were all very reluctant to go in because there wasn't a man within a two mile radiance of the place.  
  
"Good afternoon gentlemen do like totally have an appointment?" asked the extremely hyper clerk.  
  
"Yeah we're the only guys on the list." Bakura said.  
  
"Hey that's right you guys are the only men on the list that is totally cool." She said smiling.  
  
"And you're totally annoying?" Malik asked.  
  
"My family tells my that all the time. Now you three can go sit over there while your wait for your totally cool hair dressers." She said.  
  
"I don't what a totally cool hair dresser." Rishid pouted as he sat down.  
  
"Well you guys enjoy yourselves I'm heading back to the police station to make sure everything's set for to night." Gene said.  
  
"Oh and I hope you don't mind if I take your car Malik." He said as he walked out the door before Malik could object.  
  
"Wait, Bakura I thought you had my keys?" Malik asked.  
  
"So did I, the little snake must have taken them when I wasn't paying attention." Bakura said checking his pockets.  
  
While they were still at the parlor Gene was at the station plotting and planning.  
  
"Ok is everyone filled in on the plan?" Gene asked.  
  
"No, I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be in the club or in the warehouse."  
  
"It doesn't mater just as long as you're in the head office during go time." Gene said.  
  
"Hey boss the clubs been rented out and the owner said that everything's set."  
  
"Alright everyone gather round I'm going to go over the plan. Once the chickens leave the hole they'll shimmy down the street in front of the low engine everyone will head down the high engine and wait for further instructions from the root beer got it?"  
  
"Sir have you been drinking again?"  
  
"No you idiot I'm speaking in code just in case someone's listening in on us." Gene whispered.  
  
"Well if we're speaking in code we really don't have to whisper now do we."  
  
"Whatever, I have to go pick up the chickens just makes sure you guys get everything right." Gene said as he walked out the door.  
  
He quickly drove back to the beauty parlor, but couldn't find Malik, Bakura, or Rishid anywhere.  
  
"Excuse me miss did happen to see three men come here?" Gene asked.  
  
"Yeah there sitting right over there." She said pointing right behind him.  
  
Gene raised an eyebrow then slowly tuned around to see three "women" giving him death glairs  
  
"Guys what did they do to you?" Gene asked.  
  
Malik just stood up showing Gene that he was wearing a silver mini skirt and a gold blouse.  
  
"Look if I had known that they were going to dress you guys up like girls I wouldn't have brought you here."  
  
Bakura, who was wearing a very short lime green dress and yellow pumps tried to jump up and hit him but lost his balance falling flat on his face.  
  
"You know I bet we wouldn't look have as bad if the girl who picked out our outfits wasn't color blind, and the least she could have done was give me a wig or something." Rishid said trying to forget the fact that was wearing a brown tank top, and an orange see-thought skirt.  
  
"Oh come on guys you don't look that bad." Gene lied.  
  
"Yeah and Anzu really doesn't talk that much." Bakura said sarcastically.  
  
"Look the faster we do this mission the faster we can get out these..whatever they call em'." Malik said.  
  
"Ok ladies lets go." Gene said.  
  
"Man you just want to get hurt don't you." Bakura said trying not to fall again.  
  
After Malik and Bakura beat up a few guys for whistling when they came out of the parlor they drove to the club.  
  
"Alright you guys remember, try not to draw attention to yourselves." Gene said.  
  
"Too late." Rishid mumbled.  
  
They all reluctantly got out of the car and walked toward the club.  
  
"Hey, aren't you coming?" Malik asked.  
  
"Nope, she's seen me before so if I went I'd give you away." Gene said with a smile then drove off.  
  
"Ok is it me or does that guy seem really shady?" Bakura asked.  
  
"What do you mean he's a police detective what's so shady about him?" Rishid said fixing his top.  
  
"I'm mean how he's the only person in this mission we've seen, usually when police do stuff like this they have meeting with everyone who's apart of it."  
  
"Bakura's right this whole mission's shady." Malik said pulling out his cell phone and calling a certain somebody.  
  
"Well there's no turning back now we're next in line." Rishid said.  
  
When it was there turn in line they were surprised to see that the bouncer let them in the club no questions asked.  
  
"Ok so now what do we do?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Gene said that we should we set at a table until we see Jo." Malik said sitting down.  
  
They sat there for about fifteen minutes when a man who had been checking out Malik walked over to them.  
  
"Hey there cutie."  
  
"Hey there ugly." Malik said.  
  
"So how's about you and I go cut the rug?" he asked.  
  
"I wouldn't "cut the rug" with you if you were a dancing thousand dollar bill." Malik said.  
  
"No problem sweetie I like it when a woman plays hard to get." He said with a smile.  
  
"Ok obviously you can't tell when someone's telling you off so I'll put it like this, you have one second to get out of my face before I knock across the club." Malik said warningly.  
  
The man opened his mouth to say something but before he could it was slammed shut when Malik gave him a fierce uppercut that sent him flying. Oddly enough no one seemed to care and keep on do what they were doing.  
  
"Man it's like we're in the Twilight Zone." Rishid said.  
  
They sat there for another hour and when they were just about to leave when a very sketchy looking lady walked up to them.  
  
"Can I interest you gals in anything?" she asked.  
  
"Depends on how much it is." Malik said trying not to blow his cover.  
  
"Well let's head out to my truck and see what we can do."  
  
They all left the club and headed to her truck but as soon as they got there they were jumped by four more people then they were tied up, thrown into the truck and their kidnappers drove down the street.  
  
"I think this is where the homicidal part comes in." Rishid whispered.  
  
Bakura sat look out the back window when he noticed an all black car flowing them. He turned to say something to Malik who started to shack his head furiously, so he just ignored it.  
  
The truck finally reached its destination which was a large a banned warehouse. As soon as they were in the middle of the warehouse a grope of ad least thirty men dropped from the ceiling like something out of a James Bond movie.  
  
"Well look like cat finally caught the mouse." Gene said walking into the warehouse.  
  
"Perfect timing Gene now come over here and untie us." Malik said.  
  
"As much as I'd like to do that I find killing a person a lot easier when they can't move." Gene said.  
  
"Don't play with me Gene, I'm not a very humorous person. Now get your over ass here and untie us." Bakura said calmly.  
  
"Nether am I, but I'm still not going to untie you." He said.  
  
Gene then made a gesture with his hand and a few of his men picked them up and push them into the nearest wall. The large group of thugs then formed a line in front of them preventing any escape.  
  
"I know this may seem like a stupid question but, what's going on?" Rishid asked.  
  
"Remember those bank robbers you guys took down, well the leader of them was our boss now that he's gone all of use are now unemployed." He said.  
  
"Come on guys being unemployed isn't really that bad, I mean look at us we're unemployed but you don't see us going around killing people." Malik said trying to reason.  
  
"Your right, unemployment isn't worth killing over, too bad we can't let you get away because you might tell the police."  
  
He was about to reach for his gun when everyone a really loud honking sound that was got closer by the second, and eventually they saw the black car that was following then crash thought the side of the warehouse and plow through the line of thugs missing only the hand full that had enough commonsense to jump out of the way.  
  
"Run for it!" Bakura yelled as a few of then began to get up.  
  
Malik grabbed a gun from one thugs then headed for the stairs that led to the second level trying to avoid getting shot or hit by the car.  
  
Rishid who wasn't in the mood to run anywhere recognized the driver of the car and jumped on the back of it then claimed through the sun ruff. While Rishid was enjoying the soft jazz music that played in the car Malik was and whoever was chasing him had run into an office room, but unfortunately for them they both had run out of bullets and were now throwing random office appliances at each other, you know pens, pencils, rulers, and the occasional paper weight. Malik quickly got tired off the game and through a pencil sharpener at Gene's head, then through a chair out the large window leaving a big enough hole for him to jump out of. Malik waited for the car to come back into the warehouse and when it drove his way he jumped out of the window, but the car was going to fast and drove right from under him.  
  
"Oh ssshhhhiiiiiiittttttt!" Malik yelled as he came closer and closer to the floor.  
  
Rishid heard him and told the driver to reverse, and as soon as he stopped Malik landed on the hood of the car. Rishid jumped out of the car dragged Malik off the hood and put him it the back set.  
  
Bakura had already stolen the gun from the man who was chasing him but wasn't quite sure how it use it.  
  
"Come on you stupid thing fire!" Bakura yelled as he shook it.  
  
Giving up he through the gun who knows where and started to run like there's know tomorrow, but he failed to see the small puddles of gas the car left and as soon as his feet touched it he slid across the floor very quickly. After he'd slid back onto dry ground the large amount of friction caused the heels of his pumps to snap off sending him into a wall. Bakura was picking himself off the floor when he heard loud sirens.  
  
"Crap the police are here!" Bakura said scrambling to his feet and ran to the black car.  
  
Malik flung open the back door so he could get in then buckled his seat belt, safety first. The car drove out of the warehouse and headed for there home, that's when Bakura noticed the driver of the car.  
  
"Kaiba?! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Malik called and asked me to follow you guys around." He said.  
  
"And you did it because..?"  
  
"He said I would get to see you guys wearing dress, and frankly I'm quite satisfied." He said with a smile.  
  
When they got home the first thing they did was turn on the TV and of course it was all over the news, but what interested them the most was when the policeman that had questioned the thugs said.  
  
"Whoever rounded up those criminals have to be some grade "A" weirdoes."  
  
This chapter has to be the weirdest thing I have ever written, but when I look at the old reviews I got for it I'd say weirdness is good. :) 


	11. The Concert Tickets

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Gravitation but I will have my own story someday muahahahaha!  
  
Malik, Bakura, and Rishid all laid on the couch asleep after spending the whole morning being interviewed by the media, and explaining to everyone that the only reason they were cross-dressing is because they were undercover.  
  
Malik slowly opened his eye and got off the couch to get himself a little snack. As soon as Malik walked into the kitchen he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of Seto Kaiba leaning on the counter.  
  
"Seto what are you still doing here?" Malik asked trying not to wake up Bakura and Rishid.  
  
"You never told me to leave." Seto said as he read the newspaper.  
  
Malik just rolled his eyes and made himself something to eat while Seto continued to read the newspaper.  
  
"Hey Malik, do you guys have anything planed?" Seto asked.  
  
"Well seeing that I just woke up I'd have to say no."  
  
"Good because the lanes at the bowling ally are half price today, and I was wondering if you wanted to go?"  
  
"Seto, you're a millionaire. Why would you care if the lanes at a boiling ally are on sell?  
  
"Because since there cheap a lot of the students from my high school are going to be there, and what better circumstances are there for me to show off?"  
  
"Good point. Hey Bakura Rishid WAKE UP!" Malik yelled into the living room.  
  
"Malik what is your problem?" Bakura asked still half asleep.  
  
"Hurry up and get dressed, we're going bowling." Malik said.  
  
"Since when?" Rishid asked.  
  
"Since Seto suggested it, and because Isis will be coming home in three days."  
  
But why bowling? I mean as long as your arms broken you can't do anything let alone going bowling" Bakura said.  
  
"I can't do anything!? Did I not stop a bank robbery with one hand, did I not drive you to your drivers test with one hand, did I not go ice skating with one hand, did I not...."  
  
"Ok we get it!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"Good, now I'll going to call the bowling ally to see how long their open so be quite." Malik said as he grabbed the phone book. .  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello and congratulations, you're our tenth caller!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You've just won a four pack of tickets to the Bad Luck concert in Tokyo! So how do you fill?"  
  
"...I'm confused." Malik said.  
  
"Don't worry the shock will wear off momentarily! Now I'm going to put you on hold and a fiend of mine will tell you how to pick up your prize!"  
  
"But...I don't want a prize." Malik said but the man had already put him on hold.  
  
"Malik what did they say?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Um, I'm the tenth caller."  
  
"Oh you must have called a radio station, did you win anything?"  
  
"Yeah some tickets to a Bad Luck concert."  
  
Bakura and Rishid admired Seto's priceless expression as he spit his soda across the room.  
  
"Do you have any idea how much those tickets are worth?" Seto yelled.  
  
"Not a clue, but I know you didn't ask to have that soda...oh wait shut up their talking again" Malik said.  
  
"Ok I say we focus on what's really important." Seto said wiping his mouth.  
  
"And what might that be?" Rishid asked.  
  
"Simple, who are you guys going to take to the concert?" Seto asked.  
  
"I say we don't even go." Bakura said.  
  
"I say we take someone with us." Rishid said.  
  
"I say we go by ourselves, now lets go bowling" Malik said as he hung up the phone and tossed Bakura the keys.  
  
What was normally a short drive seemed ten times as long because everyone was arguing over what should be done with the tickets. By the time they reached the bowling ally they still hadn't come to an agreement, but were ready to forget the whole thing and bowl.  
  
They walked into the ally, rented their things, and walked to their lane, but to their horror they saw Anzu and here friends at the lane next to theirs.  
  
"Oh I can see where this it going." Bakura said.  
  
"Look maybe if we lay low they won't bother us." Rishid said.  
  
They all then lowered their heads, and slowly walked to the lane.  
  
"Ok guys put these on." Seto said.  
  
"What the hell are those?" Malik asked.  
  
"There're called bowling shoes, and they won't let you bowl without them." Kaiba said  
  
"I call them a crime against humanity. These are the tackiest shoes I've ever seen" Malik said as he reluctantly put them on.  
  
They sat there and looked at each other for a while until Bakura stood up.  
  
"Since you guys don't plain on moving I'll go first." Bakura said.  
  
Bakura grabbed his bowling ball then starred at it for a few seconds until it registered in that he knew nothing about bowling. Not wanting to ask for help, Bakura tried to remember if Ryou ever told him about it.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"That boy wizard is so cool!"  
  
"You won't believe what I brought at the shoe store."  
  
"How many licks dose it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?"  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Stupid Ryou."  
  
"Hey Bakura, are you going to go or not?" Seto asked.  
  
"Um, you can go since you seem so restless." Bakura said.  
  
Seto gave Bakura a weird look then went up to take his turn.  
  
"Now watch a pro show you how it's done."  
  
Seto got into prefect position, ran forward but right before he let go he heard.  
  
"HAY KAIBA!!!!!"  
  
The shout caused him to throw the ball across three other lanes. Seto growled in annoyance then turned to see Anzu smack dab in front of his face.  
  
"Hi Kaiba."  
  
"Get away from me." Seto said trying not to show his anger.  
  
"No thanks, I'm fine right here buddy." She said.  
  
"Anzu please, this takes concentration." Seto said as he walked over to the other lane to get his bowling ball.  
  
When Seto got his ball he got back into position and this time bowled a strike.  
  
"Ya way to go Seto! Hey that rhymes." Anzu said.  
  
"Alright Bakura it's your turn." Seto said pushing past Anzu.  
  
"Good."  
  
Bakura mimicked what Seto do and ended up getting a strike also.  
  
"This isn't so hard after all."  
  
"Ah that's just beginners luck." Malik said.  
  
"Oh please like you could do it." Bakura said.  
  
"I could like you said it isn't that hard."  
  
"How about we have a little contest. Whoever scores the highest out of you three decides what you guys do with those tickets." Seto suggested.  
  
"Seto you're a genius." Malik said.  
  
"Wait a minute are the talking about those Bad Luck tickets you guys won!?" Anzu screamed.  
  
"How did she find out?" Rishid asked.  
  
"So it's true! I knew I recognized your voice on the radio."  
  
"Curse that devil contraption." Malik mumbled.  
  
"Ok look you guys have to take me with you!" Anzu said.  
  
"We don't have to take you anywhere. Besides don't you have to go to school?" Bakura asked not that he really cared.  
  
"No, it's summer break."  
  
"There's always summer school." Seto said.  
  
"Are you saying I'm dumb?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Oh come on I'm one of the smartest students in school right guys?" Anzu said looking around for support.  
  
Everyone tried there best to ask like they didn't hear her but that only got the beast madder.  
  
"Ok fine then ya jerks I'll just get my own tickets!" Anzu yelled and then stormed off.  
  
"She sure is a loud one isn't she." Rishid said.  
  
"She can be as loud as she wants to as long as she's a way from us. Now let's get back to our game." Seto said.  
  
As soon as Malik got up they saw Anzu and her friends come over to them for round two.  
  
"Ok look hear, we just heard from a very reliable source that tickets to that Bad Luck concert are soled out so we need yours now fork em' over." said one of her friends.  
  
Malik and everyone else looked at each other for a few seconds then bursts out into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Ha ha ha you want our tickets? Ok we'll give them to you, as soon as Egypt turns into a tropical paradises." Bakura said.  
  
"Laugh all you want, but we'll find a way to get into that concert if it's the last thing we do." Anzu said then marched out off the bowling ally.  
  
"Well so much for enjoying ourselves." Rishid said.  
  
"What do you mean I'm having blast just missing with Anzu and her friends." Malik said.  
  
"Ok guys seriously, what are we going to do with the tickets?"  
  
"Now that I know Anzu's so interested in them I'd like to go see the concert and take a whole bunch of pictures to brag about." Bakura said.  
  
"I say we do that and take someone with us so Anzu will be super jealous." Malik plotted.  
  
"Cool so now that that is settled we can finish our game." Seto said.  
  
Eleven chapters down only two more to go. Now to be perfectly honest I really don't like this chapter but I'm to lazy to change it so I'll just leave it as it is. Now go REVIEW! 


	12. Road Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh but I will have my own story someday muahahahaha!  
  
Malik and Bakura both franticly searched through their closets looking for something to wear to the concert while Rishid, who had packed the previous night called everyone they knew trying to find someone to go to the concert with them.  
  
So far Ryou was already going to the concert along with Yugi, Jounouchi, and Shizuka who had challenged them to a race to see who could get to Tokyo first which of course they had to accept. Malik had offered Seto and Mokuba a ride since they were also going, but Seto said he wouldn't dare put Mokuba in the same car with them because we were a "bad influence" on him. And when they were about to swallow their pride and ask Anzu to go with them they couldn't contact her. Turns out no ones seen her since last night. So now they were stuck going alone, or so they thought.  
  
"Ok is everybody ready because once we're on the road we won't be turning back around." Rishid said.  
  
"I'm all packed, whenever you're ready Malik." Bakura said.  
  
"Give me one more minute I'm not done saying good bye to all my things." Malik said hugging the TV.  
  
"Oh come on Malik, you're only going to be with out them for two days." Bakura said.  
  
"You're right; I can do this after all I did grow up without all this stuff. Now someone carry my bag out to the car for me." Malik said.  
  
Bakura sighed as he picked up Malik's bag along with his and took them out to the car while Rishid and Malik hung the large banner in front of the living reading.  
  
Welcome Home Isis! We accidentally shrank one of your dresses in the wash please don't kill us.  
  
"So Rishid, who did you ask to come with us?" Bakura asked.  
  
"It's a secret." He said he said as he got into the car.  
  
Rishid drove to the game shop, parked out side, and honked his horn.  
  
"Rishid you didn't." Malik said.  
  
"You never told me who I couldn't ask." Rishid said as Yami came running out of the game shop with his small bag of luggage.  
  
"Hi travel buddies." Yami said.  
  
Malik and Bakura just starred at him like he would eventually disappear, but no such thing happened. Rishid got out of the car and opened the trunk so Yami could put his bag in it, then they started the drive to Tokyo.  
  
Rishid drove for three miles while Bakura was in the driver's seat looking at the map, and Malik tried to keep his sanity while Yami talk about random things.  
  
"Have you ever wondered what's inside of a pillow? It kind of feels like a cloud to me." Yami said starring at the sky.  
  
"Speaking of clouds, how come your car has no roof? And another thing..."  
  
Malik covered his ears and keep mumbling 'It'll all be over soon'".  
  
"Are you guys all right back there?" Rishid asked.  
  
"We're fine; I'm just talking to Malik about why turkeys are so dumb. By the way Malik, has anyone ever told you that you're a great listener?" Yami said smiling.  
  
"Not that I can remember." Malik said.  
  
Malik waited for Yami to go back into a fit of talking but after a while of silence Malik looked over to see Yami fast asleep.  
  
"No way, Pharaoh's out like a light." Malik said poking Yami in shoulder.  
  
"And you're complaining because?" Bakura said.  
  
"Who said I was complaining." Malik said.  
  
"Who said what about complaining?" Yami said.  
  
"How did you wake up so fast?" Malik asked.  
  
"Oh I was just resting my eyes. So what do you want to do now?"  
  
"Yami, we're in a car, there's nothing to do but play stupid travel games."  
  
"So if there's nothing to do what do we do?" Yami said.  
  
"NOTHING!" Malik, Bakura, and Rishid all yelled in unison.  
  
"Hey don't get mad at me I'm new to this whole road trip thing." Yami said crossing his arms.  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me." Malik said as he opened his packed lunch.  
  
"Hey Malik, how about you hand me some of those chips." Bakura said holding out his hand.  
  
"How about you get your own."  
  
"But I forgot to pack my lunch now be nice and share."  
  
"Ok fine Bakura I'll share." Malik said as he handed Bakura three chips.  
  
"Three chips Malik, is that all your going to give me?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
They drove for about another mile when Yami saw the van Yugi and the others were driving in.  
  
Yami smiled at Yugi who was holding up a sign that said 'Missing you already'.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." Bakura said glancing at the two.  
  
"Rishid don't let them get ahead of us. There's no way we're going to lose this race." Malik said.  
  
Rishid pulled a few feet ahead of them when suddenly the van switched lanes and took the wrong exit.  
  
"Where the hell are they going?" Rishid asked.  
  
"There headed to Jolly Fun Land." Yami said.  
  
"Jolly Fun Land? Never mind I don't want to know." Malik said shaking his head.  
  
Just then they heard loud honking behind them. They all turned around and looked like they were in complete shock when they saw hot pink jumpsuit man hanging out of the passenger side window of a car.  
  
"Hey hey, I know you!" he yelled pointing at Malik.  
  
"No no you don't. Go away stranger." Malik said dunking his head.  
  
"Yes I do, you're that guy that beat me up at that car dealership!" he yelled.  
  
"For your information you started the fight."  
  
"Yeah I guess it was my fault, but now I'm taking anger management classes so that doesn't happen anymore. So where are you headed anyways?"  
  
"Wow that's uh really none of your business." Bakura said.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you moron!"  
  
"Bite me ya fashion reject." Bakura said.  
  
"That's it I've had enough of you. Hey ma, give em' a good ram."  
  
As soon as he said that the car drifted away from them then quickly turned toward them trying to ram them off the road but Rishid slammed on the breaks sending the other car off the road.  
  
"So much for those anger management classes." Malik said but some how the car found it's way back on the road right in front of them.  
  
"Unbelievable, this man just doesn't know when to quit." Bakura said.  
  
Hot pink jumpsuit man then stuck his head out the window again, but this time he had a golf club.  
  
"I wouldn't throw that if I were you." Malik said.  
  
Of course he ignored Malik and through the club at their windshield which it completely missed and ended up being caught by Malik. The man growled and pulled out another club, but not only did this one miss but it also busted the windshield of an undercover police car.  
  
"On the smart scale from one to ten that guys got a minus twelve." Rishid said as the man and his mom were pulled over.  
  
"Well look on the bright side, at least we got a souvenir." Malik said looking at the golf club.  
  
"Who was that man anyways?" Yami asked.  
  
"You don't want to know." Malik said.  
  
They drove for another hour when they saw the sign that said they were in Tokyo. Rishid quickly found the nearest hotel and wasted no time getting there.  
  
"Boy what a drive." Yami said as he got out of the car and stretched.  
  
"Tell me about." Malik said.  
  
"Ok, we started off driving away from the game shop."  
  
"He didn't mean literally." Bakura said.  
  
They grabbed their bags and walked into the very trendy hotel.  
  
"Alright you three sit over there while I get us our room." Rishid said.  
  
Malik, Bakura, and Yami sat in the big comfy chairs they had in the lobby looking at the paintings on the walls.  
  
"Whoever lives here must be very wealthy." Yami said.  
  
"This isn't a house Yami, it's a hotel." Bakura said.  
  
"Wow, hotels were never like this back in Egypt."  
  
"I wonder why?" Malik said.  
  
They sat there for a while longer when a boy about Malik's age came up to him and grabbed his bag.  
  
"Hey come back here with my bag!" Malik yelled as he jumped out the chair and ran after the boy.  
  
Rishid heard Malik's yell but before he could stop him Malik had tackled the boy and currently had him in a headlock.  
  
"I'll teach you to steal my bag." Malik said as he healed the boy tighter.  
  
"Malik what are you doing?!" Rishid yelled.  
  
"What do you think? This jerk stole my bag and now he's paying for it."  
  
"No Malik, that's the bell boy he's supposed to take your bag to the room for you."  
  
"Oh, my fault." Malik said as he let the terrified boy go, helped him up, and glared at Bakura and Yami who were on the floor laughing.  
  
The bell boy lead them to their room and handed them the key.  
  
"Talk about luxury." Bakura said as he looked around the room.  
  
"The room is nice but there are only two beds in each room so I had to get another one." Rishid said.  
  
"Me and Bakura have dibs on the other room." Malik said.  
  
"And pay for everything you two break, never. Bakura will stay in this room with me and Yami will stay in the other room with you to make sure you don't get into trouble."  
  
Malik growled as he picked up his bag and went to the other room with Yami.  
  
They all got unpacked, had dinner at the restaurant across the street and went to sleep resting up for their big day. 


	13. The Concert

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh but I will have my own story someday muahahahaha!  
  
Sorry for the LONG wait for this chapter. Man I can't believe it's been a year since I first started this story, but don't worry since this chapter is long over due I decided to extend the story. And finally I dedicate this chapter to my dad who brought me an mp3 player yesterday for no reason at all.  
  
"Ok ok I got. We'll walk up to the security guards and tell them that we're apart of the cleaning crew."  
  
"Anzu, that's the dumbest idea yet. Why don't we just forget about the concert and go home."  
  
"Because I've been waiting for this concert all year, and just because we don't have tickets doesn't mean we can't go. Now if you're going to give up that easily then you don't deserve to go."  
  
"But Anzu..."  
  
"Don't but Anzu me!"  
  
"Ok you have officially lost your mind I'm out of here."  
  
Anzu clinched her fists as she watched her so-called friends leave her. Despite all her trying it seemed like Anzu was going to miss the Bad Luck concert. Ever since that night at the bowling ally Anzu spent every second trying to find out how she was going to see the sold out concert.  
  
"There's got to be away for me to see this concert." she wined.  
  
Meanwhile at the hotel Malik and Rishid were watching old game shows while waiting for Bakura to return with some food.  
  
"He's been gone for two hours what's taking him so long?"  
  
"Calm down Rishid, he probably just got lost."  
  
"Lost? Malik I gave him three maps and an atlas. How could he be lost?"  
  
"You're right, maybe he crashed the car?"  
  
"Now that I can believe." Rishid said as the theme song from Super Mario Brothers started coming from Malik's pocket.  
  
"Malik what is that?"  
  
"My cell phone."  
  
"You are such a loser."  
  
"You're just jealous." He said answering the phone.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"This car is a piece of junk!"  
  
"And hello to you to Bakura."  
  
"Malik the breaks on the car went out at a red light! I almost died!"  
  
"Is the food ok?"  
  
"Maybe you didn't catch it the first time I said it so I'll say it again. I almost died!"  
  
"I know but is the food ok?"  
  
"Malik give Rishid the phone please."  
  
"Whatever." Malik said handing Rishid the phone.  
  
As soon as Malik had gotten comfortable again there was a knock on the door. He growled, got up and opened the door only to see Yami in a big fluffy robe.  
  
"Where've you been?"  
  
"Bathing in a nice hot pool of water."  
  
"You mean the Jacuzzi?"  
  
"Yep, makes me feel like pharaoh again." He said lying on the coach.  
  
"Do you mind moving you legs pharaoh? I was setting there."  
  
"No, but thanks anyway."  
  
Malik grabbed one of the pillows off the couch and started hitting Yami in the head with it until he finally moved.  
  
"Malik, you are in some serious trouble. Bakura is fuming over this car thing." Rishid said after he had hung up the phone.  
  
"So what did you tell him?"  
  
"I told him to have the car towed so we can have it repaired."  
  
"How are we supposed to get to the concert without a car?"  
  
"We won't have to worry about that, the car should be fixed by then. Now why don't we go out to eat since it will be a while before Bakura gets back."  
  
"But that means we'll have to walk all the way to the restaurant."  
  
"Malik its just across the street." Yami said.  
  
"Like I said we'll have to walk all the way over there."  
  
Rishid and Yami rolled their eyes at this and got ready to go. Once they were dressed they got into the elevator and went down to the lobby. When they got there the first thing they saw was Yen and her two sisters. Malik quickly pushed passed Yami and tried to get back into the elevator, but was blocked by Rishid.  
  
"Malik how come you didn't say hi to me?" Yori asked  
  
"Um...well...you didn't give me a chance to." He said scratching the back of his head, then noticed Bakura who snuck into the hotel and was trying to make a break for the stairway.  
  
"Hey Bakura how's it going?" Malik called purposely blowing his cover.  
  
As soon as he said that Naho dashed towards him and tackled him.  
  
"So how's my cute little boyfriend doing?"  
  
"Get off you're crushing me! An I'm not your boyfriend." How a girl as skinny as she was could weigh so much was beyond him. All he could think about were the small cracking sounds coming from his back.  
  
"Naho get off before you hurt him." Aya said.  
  
"Too late." Bakura groaned as he stood up.  
  
"So what brings you to Tokyo Rishid?"  
  
"I'm here to see the Bad Luck concert along with Bakura, Malik and our friend Yami. Why are you all here?"  
  
"We're just touring Tokyo. The concert is just one of the many things we want to check out."  
  
"So you're going to the concert?"  
  
"She just said that Rishid." Malik said running his hand through his hair.  
  
Rishid just looked down at his shoes while a very heavy silence hung over them.  
  
"So do you guys have anything planed for right now?" Yen asked  
  
"If we did do ya think we'd be standing here with you guys?" Bakura mumbled with eared him a kick in the shin from Rishid.  
  
"No, we were just going to hang out until it was time for the concert."  
  
"Well if you want you can come with us. We're going to a club to see this new comedian he's supposed to be really funny."  
  
"We would thoroughly enjoy going with you Yen. Isn't that right everyone?"  
  
Malik and Bakura both looked away and mumbled something inaudible while Yami nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"It's settled then. We're going."  
  
As Malik and Bakura had feared they had to walk the six blocks to the comedy club. When they got there a line had just started to form and by the time they were allowed in it was curving around the block.  
  
"This is going to be so fun!" Naho squealed  
  
"For as much as that entrance fee was it better be." Malik said then noticed that some extremely muscular men were now standing in front of the exits as the crowd started to settle down.  
  
"Rishid what's with the body builders?"  
  
"Their probably just body guards." Rishid answered as the comedian walked on stage.  
  
"So how are you people doing doing tonight?" he asked and was answered enthusiastically by the crowd.  
  
"So did you guys hear about the energizer bunny? He got arrested last week for battery."  
  
The crowd was absolutely silent except for some exaggerated laughs from Yami and Yori. This was going to be the longest hour of their lives, but it wasn't. It was longer then that. After an hour was up he just keep telling jokes that were so bad you felt stupid just listening to them.  
  
"All in favor of sprinting to the exit and leaving this place raise your hand."  
  
"Sprint to which exit they're all blocked by his so called "bodyguards."  
  
"Don't worry I'll handle them just watch." Naho said getting up from her chair and walking over to the north exit.  
  
"Excuse me sir but when is this show going to be over." She asked politely  
  
"The shows over when Mr. Towers says it's over now get back to your seat."  
  
Naho turned around as if she was leaving then quickly turned back around and punched the guard in the face. The other then grabbed her and lead her out of the building while she kicked and screamed.  
  
"Let me go I had perfect reason to do what I did! No justice no peace!"  
  
"See, this is why we can never take her in public." Yori said.  
  
The comedian keep going for another fifteen-minutes then finally dismissed the crowd.  
  
"That had to be the worst experience of my life. I don't know if it was supposed to be entertainment or some kind of sick torture."  
  
"What are you talking about it was great." Yori said.  
  
They all continued to walk back to the hotel until Yen came to a dead stop.  
  
"Rishid what time is it?"  
  
"Seven o' four."  
  
Then it struck them. The concert had already started.  
  
"Quick someone call a taxi!" Yami yelled.  
  
"We can't we spent all our money at that stupid club. We'll just have to take the hot rod." Bakura said running towards the hotel.  
  
When they got there Anzu was sluggishly walking towards the hotel when she noticed the heard of people coming her way.  
  
"You guys we can't drive that thing when the breaks are out its suicide!" Yami yelled as he ran after them.  
  
"Shouldn't you guys be at the concert already?" Anzu asked  
  
"No kidding Sherlock." Malik said as he started the hot rod.  
  
"Wait take me with you!" she said as she grabbed on to the steering wheel and ran with the car.  
  
"No way! Besides we gave our extra ticket to Yami!"  
  
"We could give her Naho's." Yen said.  
  
"We could but we'd regret it."  
  
"But I um...I'll let you drive my car!"  
  
Malik then pulled the parking break making the car jerk forwarded.  
  
"You have a car?"  
  
"Um yeah, but it's a rental."  
  
"Got the keys?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Gemme."  
  
In a mater of seconds they were driving down the street going over ninety miles an hour dogging cars like they were playing a game of Frogger.  
  
"You guys slow down before we get pulled over." Anzu said  
  
"Don't worry Anzu we won't get in trouble if they think we're an emergency vehicle. Yami then stuck his head out the window and started yelling "Wee woo wee woo!"  
  
"Yami that has to be the absolute dumbest thing I've ever heard!"  
  
"We're here." Malik said as the car pulled into a parking spot.  
  
"I expected this place to be more packed." Bakura said then noticed the roughly two hundred rows of car in front of them.  
  
"Son-of-a dough boy!"  
  
They ran and ran and ran some more until they finally reached the ticket booth.  
  
"You're just now getting here? The concert started an hour ago."  
  
"We know!" they said each give him their ticket.  
  
"Ok just head down the first hall way until you see a sign that...ok enjoy the show." He said after he realized that they were already long gone.  
  
"Is anyone home?" Isis called into the house.  
  
She thanked the men that had carried in her bags and continued to look around. She gave a nod of approval when she saw the new furniture but nearly screamed when she read the banner they left her.  
  
"Wait till I get my hands on those three!"  
  
Isis stormed over to the telephone and called Malik's cell phone. She let it ring a few times then called again and again and again until she finally slammed the phone back on the receiver and started pacing around the room. Where were they? What were they doing? Who were they with? Why didn't they tell her they were leaving? Which one of her dresses did they shrink? Oh well, she'd figure it out in the morning, but since she just got home from a four hour flight with a guy who wouldn't stop offering her his little bag of air plane peanuts she decided that the best thing to do was go to sleep. Besides they were with Rishid and he was a responsible adult wasn't he?  
  
"Man that was quality entertainment!" Malik said resting his head on his arm as they drove back to the hotel (after a quick stop to the police station to bail out Naho).  
  
"I know that had to be the best concert they've ever done." Anzu said.  
  
"Not the concert the fight that broke out during the concert."  
  
"What fight?" Naho asked.  
  
"Some girl was swinging one of those glow in the dark wands around her head and ended up hitting some other girl in the face with it. Next thing you know the two were throwing punches then being escorted out of the concert by security." Rishid said smiling as he recalled the event.  
  
"Only a boy would thing something like that is funny."  
  
"Actually Anzu I was laughing right along with them." Yen said.  
  
"Like I said only a boy would think that was funny."  
  
"Anzu as much as I respect you I will make you walk."  
  
"Tell her Rishid." Bakura said.  
  
The rest of the drive was in silence except for the occasional comment by Yami. They arrived at the hotel at eleven o' six and everyone was exhausted. They exchanged their good nights at the lobby and went straight to bed. After all they still had to get back to Domino.  
  
That's right kiddies the funs not over yet! So you still have to review! 


End file.
